Después
by aniko-ftv
Summary: El niño que sobrevivió derrotó al q no debió ser nombrado. Quizás ahora la vida sea más fácil... Aunque, para Hermione Granger, quizás, no... ¿Alguién recuerda el cadaver olvidado en la casa de los gritos?-SS/HG! IMPORTANTE: INCOMPLETA INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Después

Todo había terminado. Era algo tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, tan complejo. Años de oscuridad, miedo, guerra. Tanta muerte, y, de repente, se hizo la luz. Hermione Granger no podía más que recordar, una y otra vez, el momento en que el temido Lord Voldemort caía al suelo, inerte, golpeado por el rebote de su propia maldición al impactar contra el _Expelliarmus_ de Harry.

Harry, Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido y, a partir de ese mismo momento, el que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. En esos momentos ya disfrutando de un merecido sueño en su casa: Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes que dan todo por defender lo que creen, de los que nunca se dan por vencidos. Osadía, temple, caballerosidad eran requisitos fundamentales dentro de la personalidad de un mago para pertenecer a dicha casa y, Harry Potter, había demostrado eso y mucho más en su larga y sufrida lucha contra el que no debió ser nombrado.

Se merecía su descanso. Nada más volver al Gran Comedor, después de haber estado en el despacho del director, todos le habían hecho dirigirse inmediatamente a la que fue su cama durante sus 6 años escolarizados en Hogwarts. La primera, muy a pesar de Molly Weasley, había sido la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la cual estaba muy preocupada por, no solo el cansancio físico que, evidentemente, presentaba, sino por el cansancio psicológico que debía llevar a cuestas. Habían pasado muchas cosas en mucho tiempo y, la gran mayoría, se las había comido el solito. La profesora nunca fue boba, a pesar de haber sido la mano derecha en Hogwarts de Albus Dumbledore, siempre supo que, para temas de la Orden, hasta el profesor Snape tenía más categoría que ella. Y por esto, tambien sabía que Harry tenía mucho por contar que ni ella misma sabía. Pero, obviamente, no en el estado que se encontraba. Debía descansar.

Hermione vio como Hagrid acompañaba a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor cuando de golpe la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella: habían ganado la guerra pero, ¿y lo que esta había costado? No pudo evitar relacionar este cambio de perspectiva al que sufría cuando terminaba un examen y se mentalizaba para el del día siguiente, la guerra había terminado y, de golpe, apareció el problema siguiente. Para empezar, los magos caídos en la última batalla, entre los que se encontraban Lupin y Tonks. No era posible que hubieran muerto, no le entraba en la mente. No volver a verlos con esa reciente felicidad que habían obtenido gracias a la reconciliación y a Teddy. Teddy Lupin, se había quedado solo y, una vez más, inevitablemente, relacionó la muerte de Lupin y Tonks con la que, hacía ya más de 17 años, habían sufrido James y Lily Potter a manos de Lord Voldemord. Aunque los motivos eran diferentes, la causa y la consecuencia era muy parecidas: la magia oscura y un niño criado sin, si quiera, conocimiento vivaz de cómo eran sus padres. No era algo sencillo y Harry lo podía asegurar.

Tubo que salir de su repentino ensimismamiento pues el Castillo entero requería ayuda. En el otro lado del Gran Comedor pudo visualizar como, uno a uno, colocaban a los heridos apoyados en la pared e iban llevándoselos a San Mungo a través de la aparición. Esto extrañó a Hermione, dentro del Castillo no podía aparecerse nadie.

En seguida fue a prestar ayuda. Encargados de la tarea parecían haberse puesto, además de la señorita Pomfrey, Charley Weasley y dos brujas más que Hermione no conocía.

"¿Se pueden aparecer?" preguntó mientras ayudaba a levantar a un mortífago inconsciente del suelo con la ayuda del segundo varón Weasley

"Si. Parece que, después de la batalla, han caído varios de los encantamientos de Hogwarts." la informó haciendo un esfuerzo por sostener al mortífago, el cual era bastante grande en comparación con él, que ya era decir, pues Charley Weasley de pequeño tenía poco "Si me permites opinar, en estos momentos, nos viene al pelo. No se cómo habríamos hecho para llevar tanta gente"

"Yo puedo ayudar" se ofreció Hermione ocultando el cansancio con una breve chispa de entusiasmo. Desgraciadamente, ambas fueron totalmente visibles para el joven Weasley "Puedo aparecerme."

"Deberías descansar Hermione" dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, él tambien estaba cansado "Entre tú, mi hermano y Harry habéis sostenido, no solo gran parte del peso de la defensa, sino el del ataque en esta guerra"

"Pero… no hemos participado activamente" argumentó Hermione sin rendirse "Y eso es lo que verdaderamente agota"

"¿De verdad crees eso?" preguntó pícaramente irguiéndose "¡Ron!" llamó a su hermano para que acudiera, el cuál se encontraba sentado en borde de un escalón mirando a las musarañas

No hizo muchas muestras de reacción, simplemente levantó la vista. Era evidente que a él tambien se le habían caído encima un montón de problemas al finalizar la guerra. La historia no deja muy buenos recuerdos de la posguerra nunca. Ron había perdido a su hermano, a Fred Weasley. Y Charley tambien, se dio cuenta Hermione derepente sin poder evitar una cara de disculpa inmediata a dicho joven.

"Charley…" titubeó "Siento… siento mucho lo…" no podía decirlo, no podía creerlo "Fred…"

"¿Fred?" preguntó "¿Qué pasa con Fred?"

En seguida obtuvo la respuesta en los ojos lagrimosos de Hermione. Se dio la vuelta corriendo hacía su hermano, el cual volvía a tener la mirada perdida, y, tras unas breves palabras con él, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Mientras, Hermione había caído al suelo, a punto de llorar desconsoladamente. Fred, Lupin, Tonks… ¿quién más habría caldo y ella aun no sabía? Temía la respuesta.

Sus ojos se levantaron y examinaron a fondo el Gran Comedor. Los señores Weasley, Percy, Bill, Ron, ¿y Giny?, a Hagrid lo había visto antes, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick… faltaba gente pero, podía haberse ido a informar al Ministerio, podrían estar ayudando a los alumnos… Recordaba que a Giny la habían obligado a mantenerse al margen de la batalla y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que asi habiera sido.

De repente recordó: el profesor Snape. Debía estar aun en la casa de los gritos, muerto. No podía quedarse ahí y, nadie sabía donde estaba sino ella, Harry y Ron. En realidad había sido fiel a la Orden, sino el más fiel pero su honor estaba por los suelos. Cierto era que nunca había hecho nada por evitarlo pero, aun asi... Sabía que su profesor nunca hubiera pedido su condecoración pero, la joven Gryffindor, haciendo honor a su casa, no pudo menos que, levantarse para evitar que no quedara ahí como un despojo.

Se dirigió a Ron, sin muchas esperanzas de conseguir algo pero tampoco quería ir sola.

"Ron" le llamó "Lo siento mucho…. De verdad…" le dio su pésame dejando que una lagrima brotase de sus orbes

Ron sollozó por lo bajo y empurró la cara en sus manos para evitar mayores perdidas. Hermione automáticamente lo abrazó y lo consoló. Le repitió mil veces que se sintiera orgulloso, que Fred había luchado por la Orden como un valiente y que, ahora, descansando, no iba más que a ser honrado, sabiendo que eso no mitigaba ni una décima parte del dolor que el joven pelirrojo tenía pero, no por ello, desistiendo.

Después de un rato, cuando las labores en el Gran Comedor habían aminorado, se acercaron los señores Weasley a abrazar a su hijo y Hermione estubo de más en ese momento, la cual, captándolo a la primera, se alejó despacio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ver todo el amor que la familia Weasley procesaba en esos momentos.

Saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor recordó al profesor Snape. Buscó rápidamente a alguien, no le importaba mucho quién. No quería ir sola, podía haber mortífagos sueltos aun. Los profesores debían estar demasiado ocupados y Hagrid no hacía más que transportar cuerpos inertes de un lado a otro.

"Profesora McGonagall" llamó la muchacha con la ligera esperanza de que, al menos, se parase a escucharla

"¿Si señorita Granger?" respondió, parando en su labor de transporte de los cuerpo hasta San Mungo, interesada por su inquietud para alegría de la joven

"Tengo que decirle algo importante" le dijo "Quizás sea algo que pueda esperar pero, al menos debe saberlo" la informó

"Dígame señorita Granger, la escucho" le respondió arreglarse la túnica de tanto ajetreo haciendo a Hermione recordar a Dumbledore con ambos gestos

"Es el profesor Snape. Murió. Está en la casa de los gritos. Fue _Nagini_. El que no debe ser nombrado pensaba que Snape era el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Sauco y lo mató para convertirse él en dicha persona" dijo rápido, sin apenas tomar aire "Debería ir alguien a buscarlo"

"Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape" dijo haciendo un remarque en la palabra profesor, pues ya no lo era "era un traidor a la Orden y, aunque no por eso se le negarán sus derechos a ser enterrado, le aseguro que no es mi intención darme prisa en atenderlo" dijo segura de sus palabras, lo que hizo a Hermione tardar más de lo normal en responder "De todos modos, gracias por la información"

"Es que, profesora" la llamó de nuevo para acaparar su atención "el profesor Snape" dijo sin saber muy bien como llamar ahora a Snape en público si no era profesor "no era traidor a la Orden. Todo lo contrario. Lo que Harry explico antes de derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado es cierto y, creo profesora, que es motivo para ir a traerlo. Se lo merece" dijo sin creer sus propias palabras. Hablaba de Snape, el profesor Snape.

"Es un tema del que debería ser informada en cuanto el barullo se termine y el señor Potter descanse. Lo atenderemos señorita Granger pero, ahora mismo no podemos." la informó mientras pensaba "Quizás sea demasiado pedir, pero… la situación lo requiere y usted ya no es ninguna jovencita" dijo segura de la madurez de su alumna "Si pudiera usted ir a buscarlo. Un encantamiento _levitacorpus_ bastaría. Además sabe usted bloquear el sauce boxeador"

"Pero, profesora, los mortífagos… yo sola…" titubeó

"Los que no están por aquí muertos o inconscientes, han huido" la informó "No tiene de qué preocuparse"

"En ese caso profesora" afirmó sintiéndose útil derepente y despidiéndose educadamente para dirigirse a la salida del colegio e ir corriendo al sauce.

Estaba agotada, no sabía ni por qué corría. Paró y tomó aire. El cielo estaba más limpio, más despejado. La oscuridad no se cernía sobre él como horas antes en la batalla. Solo eso animaba a seguir adelante.

"_Accio_" dijo para bloquear el árbol antes de acercarse y automáticamente paró su ligero movimiento para dejar paso a la joven.

Avanzó a gatas una vez más por el estrecho pasadizo hasta llegar a la desordenada habitación de la casa de los gritos. Se levantó jadeando, el pasadizo siempre había sido demasiado largo y según iba creciendo se le hacía más costoso atravesarlo. Pero lo hacía por un buen motivo y reunió fuerzas para continuar al vestíbulo y subir las escaleras hacia la habitación donde, años antes, habían descubierto la verdad sobre Sirius Black, otro al que la guerra se había llevado.

Ahí estaba el profesor Snape, en el suelo, encima de su propia sangre, con los ojos semiabiertos. Tal y como lo habían dejado horas antes.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de dolor ahora que sabía la verdad. Siempre habían desconfiado de Snape y, el nunca se había tomado la molestia de evitarlo, de hecho, siempre pareció que le gustase. No comprendía por qué un hombre que había luchado tanto no había nunca reclamado el reconocimiento de su esfuerzo. Ella siempre luchaba por una meta. Quizás esa era la diferencia entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin.

Estaba pálido, muy pálido, había perdido mucha sangre. No podía sacarlo asi, expuesto a que todo el mundo lo viera, al profesor no le habría gustado. Buscó en la habitación alguna manta, alguna sábana que le sirviese y, con un encantamiento de limpieza, le quitó toda la suciedad que pudiera tener encima mediante magia. La colocó encima del profesor, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo menos la cara y tendió su mano para cerrar los ojos del que fuera su maestro en Hogwarts.

Estaba tibio.

_Pero, si…_

--

--

--

--

"¡Ayuda!" gritó una joven castaña segundos después de aparecerse en la sala de urgencias de San Mungo, la cual estaba totalmente abarrotada de magos y brujas "¡Por favor!" pidió angustiada "¡Está vivo! ¡Tienen que ayudarle!" gritó segundos antes de ser cogida por detrás por el señor Weasley "Sigue vivo" le dijo mirándolo fijamente a la cara

"Hermione… ¿quién?" preguntó confuso por su repentina aparición "Snape…" dijo asombrado al reconocer al mago que, debajo de una manta, yacía pálido

"¡Tienen que ayudarlo! ¡Se está muriendo!" pidió cuando varios enfermeros se acercaron a atender al profesor "Lo ha mordido _Nagini_, hace ya varias horas…" les dijo mientras volvía a caer al suelo, pues el señor Weasley la había soltado confuso.

Había escuchado el relato de Harry al derrotar a Voldemort pero no podía evitar sentir un profundo rechazo por el hombre que había matado a Albus Dumbledore. Volvió a ayudar a levantarse a la amiga de su hijo y la llevó hasta unos bancos en la sala de espera mientras los enfermeros se llevaban al hombre que había dado su vida por la de Harry durante años.

"Hermione…" comenzó a decirle. La chica temblaba de una manera exagerada. "Relájate… ya está, ya lo atienden" le aseguró

"Señor Weasley, estaba muerto cuando fui pero… al cerrarle los ojos… estaba tibio y… y sentí el vaho, en mi mano" dijo entrecortadamente mirándose la mano

"¿Dónde estaba?" le preguntó

"En la casa de los gritos" dijo amagando un gran suspiro "La profesora McGonagall lo sabe, ella… ella me envió a buscarlo pero… pensaba que estaba muerto…"

"Bueno…" dijo ya más tranquilo sentandose a su lado "Ella vendrá en cualquier momento Hermione, está encargándose de traer gente…No te preocupes…"

El señor Weasley tenía unas ojeras que darían miedo al que no hubiese visto cientos de mortífagos ese mismo día, llevaba un conjunto de ropa muggle bastante apagado y sucio, acababa de perder a un hijo, y encima se molestaba en consolarla.

"Lo siento mucho señor Weasley" dijo apenada al recordar la muerte de Fred

"Tranquila Hermione…" la volvió a tranquilizar dándose cuenta de que no era una disculpa sino un pésame. No pudo decir más, no podía derrumbarse ante el recuerdo de fallecimiento de su hijo en esos momentos. Aun en caliente por la guerra debía concentrarse en ayudar a restablecer el orden.

Hermione lo miró y no se sorprendió al ver al hombre pelirrojo con el que tantos veranos habían pasado en la madriguera mirando a un punto fijo, como su hijo momentos antes. No podía creer el aguante que el señor Weasley le estaba mostrando, a pesar de encontrarse física y psicológicamente destrozado.

"Es usted muy valiente señor Weasley" no pudo evitar decirle "Todo un Gryffindor. Debería sentirse orgulloso"

"Gracias Hermione" le sonrió levemente al mirarla "Voy a seguir ayudando" le informó "Espera aquí"

"Vale…" aceptó mientras se acomodaba al muro y levantaba los pies para sujetárselos con las manos.

Nadie podía negar que era un momento duro, para todos. Recordó a George. Él si que tenía que estar pasándolo mal. Su hermano gemelo. No era uno sin dos en esa relación, pocas veces recordaba haberlos visto separados y no se hacía a la idea de que, a partir de ese momento, iba a ser asi siempre. No estaba segura de haber podido superar ella la muerte de su hermano gemelo en caso de tenerlo pero confiaba en que George fuese fuerte. Seguro que sacaría el lado positivo de todo y contaría a sus nietos que Fred, su hermano gemelo, había fallecido luchando por el bien, por la Orden, por derrotar al que no debió ser nombrado. Podía verlo disimulando una lágrima mientras sus nietos, todos pelirrojos, lo miraban entusiasmados por el relato y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento. Si, seguro que iba a superar el percance, el gran percance.

El que lo tenía más difícil era Snape.

"Señorita Granger" escuchó derepente la voz de Minerva McGonagall al otro lado de la sala, evidentemente preocupada "¿Qué ha pasado? Me han dicho que Severus está vivo" le preguntó preocupada

"S... si…"afirmó la joven "Estaba vivo y, lo traje aquí… yo… yo…"

"Tranquila" le dijo agachándose y acercando su mano al rostro de la muchacha "Ha hecho usted estupendamente señorita Granger. ¿Se encontraba muy grave?" preguntó.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

"Apenas respiraba"

"De acuerdo. Ahora preguntaré por su estado" la informó "Si sobrevive" pensó en voz alta después de una pequeña pausa reflexiva "va ha tener serios problemas con la justicia"

"Debe defenderlo profesora" le dijo segura "Ha sido un héroe" se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, al menos, del tono de voz con el que las pronunciaba. "Dumbledore lo habría hecho"

"Le recuerdo que Severus Snape mató a Dumbledore y aun es un tema un tanto incierto el que fuera planeado o no" dijo con autoridad "De todos modos, señorita Granger, aunque sea un héroe, ha cometido atrocidades que dudo le ayuden a evitar Azkaban" aseguró "Lo defenderé" le costó decir al recordar su encuentro con Snape aquella misma noche en el cual la había derribado sin ningún cuidado en parecer del mismo bando que ella "en caso de que se me informe apropiadamente y se me demuestre su trabajo para la Orden pero, dudo poder ayudarlo mucho"

No podía ser. Después de todo lo que el profesor había dado o, mejor dicho, de darlo todo, no podía ir a Azkaban. De todos modos, no ganaba nada respondiendo a su antigua profesora.

"Harry le contará todo" le aseguró

"Eso espero" dijo. Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Tambien estaba cansada y era evidente. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con un extremo de su túnica. No tenía ni fuerzas para hacerlo con un sencillo conjuro de limpieza. "Señorita Granger… Creo que debería hacer lo mismo que el señor Potter e irse a descansar" le recomendó "Los encantamientos para bloquear las apariciones en Hogwarts serán restablecidos mañana por el profesor Flitwick, por tanto ahora puede entrar sin problemas apareciéndose" cogió aire y se levantó

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato, si usted me lo permite" le pidió "Si… si pudiera decirme cómo… quiero decir…" no sabía cómo decirle que le preocupaba el estado de Snape "el profesor Snape… cómo se encuentra" soltó "Se lo agradecería mucho"

"No tiene que pedirme usted permiso para quedarse. Hace un año que no soy su maestra y ya es usted mayor de edad" le recordó "En cuanto a Severus… le enviaré un _patronus_" y se dispuso a irse

"Profesora" la llamó. Ella se giró y miró a la joven castaña "Aunque hace un año que no me de clases, siempre la respetaré y le pediré permiso"

La profesora derepente se sintió orgullosa. Ya era la segunda gran muestra de respeto que un alumno le ofrecía en el mismo día. _"Le ha escupido en la cara profesora" _se había justificado Harry Potter horas antes después de defenderla de Alecto. En aquel momento no había podido si quiera agradecer de verdad ese gesto y ahora, Hermione Granger, se sublevaba a ella diciéndole que siempre le pediría permiso. Se sintió tremendamente orgullosa de sus, ya no tan pequeños, Gryffindors y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Me halaga señorita Granger" le agradeció profundamente, algo que la alumna captó satisfecha de que su mensaje hubiese llegado. Se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el barullo de gente.

Quizás debiera irse. La profesora tenía razón, staba muy cansada y asi no conseguía ni pensar. Pero, no podía, tenía que ayudar en algo. Entraban padres preocupados por sus alumnos en Hogwarts continuamente. Era un sentimiento extremadamente caprichoso el pensar en irse a dormir. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared esperando encontrar breves minutos de tranquilidad y descanso para seguir. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.


	2. La información que todos querían

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Hermione despertó al sentir el cálido roce de algo en sus manos. Entreabrió los ojos y en seguida se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Saltó de la silla, asustando a varios magos que tambien estaban sentados en la sala de espera y buscó el modo de saber exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de un gato celeste en el asiento de al lado al que estaba sentada. Era el _patronus _de McGonagall, el cual la miraba firme y casi tan tieso como su dueña. Era un _patronus_ del todo nítido, perfecto. No pudo evitar alabar la grandeza y belleza de la magia de la profesora de Transformaciones.

- Profesora - la saludó

- Señorita Granger. - la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonó tan fuerte como si su dueña estuviera presente - Vengo a informarle de que el Severus Snape se encuentra grave. No se sabe el motivo de que siga vivo después de que el veneno de la serpiente destrozara su cuerpo por dentro. Aun asi, lamentablemente, no le dan muchas posibilidades de recuperación - la informó. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió y, desapareció.

Le hubiese gustado más información y, de hecho, se había quedado con la respuesta en la boca, pero el _patronus_ tan solo era capaz de repetir las palabras de su amo, no entablaría conversación con ella nunca. Le habría pedido al menos que la siguiera manteniendo informada, pero ni eso.

Preguntó la hora a un anciano brujo que se sentaba enfrente de ella obteniendo por respuesta un seco "Seis y diez".

Buscó en la sala algún rostro conocido sin ningún éxito y se dirigió al mostrador. El _patronus_ de McGonagall podía llevar ahí esperando a informarla mucho tiempo. El estado del profesor podía haber cambiado desde entonces. La sala se encontraba más accesible que antes de que ella se durmiera, hacía mucho que se había quedado dormida: dos horas. La dependienta sonrió a Hermione y le preguntó qué deseaba cortésmente, a pesar del evidente cansancio seguía cumpliendo su trabajo. La castaña agradeció esto, la ayudaba a sentirse bien, dentro de lo posible.

- Me gustaría saber de un paciente

- ¿Es usted familiar, amigo…? - preguntó echando un breve vistazo al montón de informes desordenados que iba a tener que revolver, una vez más.

- Pues… la verdad… no…- se apoyó en el mostrador. Le picaban los ojos y el mal sueño prevía un dolor de cabeza no poco serio.

- Entonces…. Lo siento - se disculpó incómoda por no poder atenderla - No puedo darle información de cualquiera, sería violar la privacidad de dicho paciente

- Yo lo traje - argumentó rápidamente Hermione - Lo encontré herido y… me aparecí con él aquí…

- Aun asi, si no es usted…

- Por favor - rogó - Fue mi profesor y me preocupa su estado - soltó segundos antes de darse cuenta que si, por ese motivo fuera, no habría insistido tanto. La verdad, no sentía ni sintió nunca ningún interés especial por su profesor sino todo lo contrario, rechazo.

La joven recepcionista se lo pensó unos segundos y, finalmente, cedió. Desvió sus cansados ojos al montón de informes.

"¿Cómo se llama?

- Snape, Severus Snape - respondió feliz de lograr su cometido

- Hmm… quizás tarde un poco - se disculpó. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el mostrador, oscureciendo su campo de visión - Hoy hemos tenido mucho lio" rió irónicamente - Quizás… me puedas decir algo… alguna cosa que caracterice a este hombre y pueda reconocerlo más facilmente. Tengo buena memoria - sonrió mientras Hermione levantaba la cabeza

- Pues…- pensó - …él… iba de negro - Muchos de los que aquella noche habían entrado en San Mungo iban de negro. Se dio cuenta segundos después de decirlo y no pudo evitar reírse de su tontería con la recepcionista. - Bueno, con la cantidad de gente que había quizás no me viera pero… me aparecí ahí detrás - dijo señalando el sitio exacto - pidiendo ayuda. Parecía muerto pero respiraba levemente… Le mordió _Nagini_, la serpient…

- ¡Oh claro! - se le abrieron los ojos como platos al levantarse y dirigirse a el montón de informes de otro mesa - Ese hombre es, increíble - dijo absolutamente asombrada rescatando el informe

- ¿Increíble? - se preguntó extrañada. Aun no podía saber el mundo mágico lo que Snape había hecho por ellos.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ha sobrevivido! - dijo como si fuera obvio - El venero de esa serpiente tenía que ser… Quiero decir, - la recepcionista parecía más concentrada en el supuesto milagro que en atender debidamente a Hermione. Le hablaba como a una amiga - aun sin ser la serpiente del que no debe ser nombrado, sobrevivir a su veneno sería imposible. ¿Sabes? Se mucho de venenos y te aseguro que no miento. Nunca había visto un caso asi. Solo aguantar 10 minutos con vida después de haberte mordido ya es milagroso. ¡Ni decir tengo lo que es esto! - sonrió mientras abría el informe.

- Entonces… ¿sigue vivo? - preguntó

- Si… - afirmó mientras leía - Bueno… está muy grave y… aquí pone que no hay muchas esperanzas…- volvió a serenarse - pero ahora mismo está estable, totalmente vigilado y lo están sometiendo a varias pruebas…- leyó relajando a Hermione

- Bueno, pues… gracias - sonrió la chica

- De nada - le dijo la recepcionista devolviéndole la sonrisa

Hermione retrocedió y se sentó en el banco más cercano libre que tenía. No hacía nada ahí, debía irse. Además, si en San Mungo ya no había tanto barullo, en Hogwarts tenía que haber menos aun. Ya no podía ayudar.

Se apareció en el castillo y tras confirmar su teoría, saludó con la mano a Hagrid y Gramp, los cuales se llevaban los últimos escombros, y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. La señora gorda le abrió con mucho gusto y pocas quejas a pesar de no tener la contraseña. Estaba demasiado ocupada diciendo lo maravilloso que era Harry Potter y asegurando que ella siempre había apostado por él, por el niño que venció al que no debió ser nombrado.

Mientras ocupaba una de las camas sin usar pensó que era cierto. Todo había terminado, el temido Señor Tenebroso había muerto y lo había derrotado Harry Potter. Ella tambien supo siempre que ganarían, siempre confió en Harry.

--

--

--

--

Cuando despertó decidió hacer eso que tanto había deseado en los ultimos meses. Se quedó en la cama y pensó. Adoraba esos momentos en los que eran ella, el descanso y la cama calentita. Pensó en lo tranquila y feliz que la vida podría ser ahora. No es que hubiesen sido horribles los últimos años pero seguro que correr peligro de muerte no era algo que se pudiera introducir en la lista de las cosas que más feliz la hacían.

No sabía qué hora era y, la verdad, no le importaba. Ya tendría de qué preocuparse cuando se levantara, ahora solo le preocupaba no perder el calor del edredón. Era super importante pues, si él, se habría roto el encanto del momento.

Sacó despacito la cabeza de la oscura comodidad del edredón y descubrió que era de día. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Hermione - dijo Giny desde la puerta - Tienes que levantarte

La pequeña felicidad desapareció al recordar a Fred.

- Vamos a ir todos abajo - la informó mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama - La profesora McGonagall nos ha convocado. A los todos…  
- ¿Por? - se desperezó y se sentó. La joven pelirroja no parecía estar en su mejor día. Tenía ojeras aunque, quién no las iba a tener después de la noche anterior. Llevaba el pelo en un moño evidenciando la falta de peinarlo o, mejor dicho, el exceso de movimiento de la noche anterior. Esto le recordó que tenía que bañarse, debía estar asquerosa.

- Debería bañarme Giny - le dijo mientras miraba con asco la ropa que llevaba de día anterior

- No podemos. No hay tiempo - negó - Vamos, aséate un poco y te presto algo de ropa - le ofreció

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír agradecida.

--

--

- Harry lleva en el despacho de Snap… e… un rato - le fue diciendo mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor. - Hablando con McGonagall, Kingsley y unos cuantos más de la Orden. No sé qué les habrá contado pero, supongo que nos lo dirán ahora.

Hermione si sabía lo que les habría estado contando. Resultaba extraño que ahora fuera a saber todo el mundo los secretos que habían tenido más de un año. Las Reliquias, los Horrocruxes, Dumbledore… Pero debía ser asi, debían contar al mundo mágico lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. Era lo justo.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor. Estaba lleno de gente aunque no eran alumnos. Todos los miembros más importantes de la Orden se encontraban donde debiera estar la mesa de los profesores, incluidos Harry, Ron y Neville, lo que hizo sentirse tremendamente orgullosa a la muchacha. El resto de la sala estaba repleto de magos y brujas que reconoció de la noche anterior y dos periodistas con sus cámaras y equipos que, supuso, sería del Profeta. Esto último la molestó terriblemente. Era bien sabida la costumbre de trasjiversar las noticias en ese periódico. Giny se dio cuenta de esto.

- Hermione - captó su atención mientras recorrían el pasillo para sentarse cerca - No pasa nada. Kingsley es ahora el Ministro de Magia provisional. No dejará que ninguna noticia diga estupideces - Hermione suspiró aliviada. No era ético engañar al mundo mágico nunca y menos cuando de algo tan importante se trataba.

Harry llamó a Hermione desde arriba mientras la gente comenzaba a callarse para que subiera y esta lo hizo. Poco a poco el silencio cubrió la estancia y Kingsley habló.

- Bienvenidos, miembros de la Orden, del Ministerio y, prensa – recibió a todos los presentes – Es un enorme placer poder reunirnos todos, hoy, y en este lugar, para informar sobre lo acontecido la noche pasada. Yo, personalmente, estoy muy agradecido de la compañía – sonrió.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido por Hermione, la cuál pensó en los discursos de Dumbledore. Kingsley sabía hablar al público y, de hecho, utilizaba expresiones similares pero, no era lo mismo, Dumbledore tenía ese guiño especial, único, inimitable.

- Podría contar yo muchas cosas pero, no es justo quitar merito al que verdaderamente lo merece – admitió – Me ha costado convencerlo, es un chico muy tímido aunque no lo crean, pero finalmente lo he convencido para que sea el mismo quién os relate la historia, la verdadera historia – apuntó mirando a los periodistas - ¿Harry?

Harry se acercó lentamente y sonrió nervioso. Le temblaban las manos y la voz cuando saludó:

- Hola. Soy Harry Potter - se presentó como si de un desconocido se tratase - y, antes de empezar me gustaría… bueno – se le subieron los colores, todo el mundo le miraba. Hermione deseo poder ayudar a su amigo pero no podía hacer nada, tendría que ser valiente. Cierto era que siempre había demostrado dicha cualidad pero, no tan expuesto, por asi decirlo – Quiero agradecer en general a toda la Orden – dijo volteándose – Sin ellos, seguiríamos hundido en la oscuridad de Lord Voldemord y bueno… Agradecer, tambien a los fallecidos, especialmente a Remus Lupin. Después de…- se paró. No estaba seguro de si era conveniente decir aun que Sirius Black fue su padrino – quiero decir, era lo más parecido a mi "familia" – se rió ante la palabra – que nunca tube y, una vez más, se me ha ido… junto con Tonks. Tambien a Fred Weasley – puntualizó mientras George, detrás de Harry, dejaba escapar una lágrima – que fue uno de mis mejores amigos aquí en la escuela, fuera y, bueno, quién no lo conozca hoy en día no tiene más que preguntarle a George – y lo señaló – Lo siento George – le dio su pésame personal – Pero, sobretodo quisiera agradecer el apoyo de dos, bueno, tres personas en especial. Una de ellas tampoco puede reunirse con nosotros ahora mismo y es Albus Dumbledore. Él fue un gran director y un gran… amigo… para mi – le dolía hablar – Y, los otros dos son mis compañeros, fieles siempre. Si los que, estoy seguro, esta guerra nunca se habría ganado. Ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger – proclamó, alzando la voz y señalándolos para que se acercaran

Ambos lo hicieron y abrazaron a su amigo por cada lado sonriendo.

- Las ganas y el valor de Ron, la inteligencia y el coraje de Hermione… entre sus muchas cualidades y, por supuesto, defectos, – sonrió – sin los cuales, no habría logrado nada. – Toda la sala aplaudió ante la evidente emoción de Harry – Gracias chicos –dijo entre lágrimas

Toda la Orden, aplaudía y silbaba de alegría detrás. Sabían de lo que Harry hablaba y opinaban igual que él. Habían sido los tres unos verdaderos héroes.

- Bueno… tras esto –sonrió mirando al suelo después de soltar a sus amigos – Procederé a relatar la historia.

La profesora McGonagall colocó una silla alta detrás de Harry para que no se cansara. Tenía mucho que contar. Y todo quedaría entre los miembros de la Orden, los del Ministerio, que no habían sido arrestados, y los dos periodistas. La noticia se difundiría pero, aun asi, el sentimiento de ser posguerra, de unión, era intenso. Todos los ahí presentes habían luchado por derrotar al que no debió ser nombrado a pesar de lo que esto acarrease a sus vidas, a pesar del sufrimiento constante que suponía. Era como una reunión de veteranos de guerra, aunque con gente joven, pensó Hermione.

Harry habló durante un buen rato. Comenzó con la profecía y siguió, por supuesto, con la muerte de sus padres, con el contacto que tenía con Voldemord. Continuó acusando a Peter Pettigrew y exculpando a Sirius. Después su traslado a Privet Drive. Admitió que su vida ahí no era lo que se dice "feliz" pero no dijo, pues no era relevante, que era una autentica porquería.

Continuó hasta llegar a la muerte de Dumbledore. Contaba lo absolutamente necesario, por lo que se saltó la sustancia de las conversaciones con Dumbledore de un modo increíble y la existencia de las Reliquias quedó reducida a la Varita de Sauco que, por su puesto, se había encargado de guardar apropiadamente en el mismo sitio del que Voldemord la sacó. Eso si, como su criterio acerca de donde debía o no estar la varita podía ser criticado, dijo que de esa labor se había encargado el ministerio.

No se olvidó, ni mucho menos, de limpiar el recuerdo de Snape. Tarea que, no era facil. Pudo demostrar su lealtad a la Orden pero no exculparlo de sus crímenes, entre los que se encontraba la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, un asesinato grave, pensó Hermione. El mismo director le habría corregido esa exprecion: grave. A pesar de lo que Aberforth Dumbledore habría opinado, Hermione estaba segura de que el director había aprendido de sus errores pasados. Desde que ella lo conocía, había sido un anciano muy, por no decir excesivamente, humilde con su poder.

Al terminar, juró, aunque no con magia, que lo que había dicho, era cierto y, por supuesto, no mentía. Simplemente se había ahorrado los puntos de la historia que podrían haber alborotado de nuevo el mundo mágico. Asi que, después de unas pocas palabras por parte de Kingsley y McGonagall, apareció la comida. Evidentemente, no duró mucho en su sitio pues, el comedor estaba repleto.

- Señorita Granger – la llamó McGonagall

- ¿Si profesora? – le preguntó interesada después de beber

- Me pidió que la mantuviera informada, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó la profesora intrigada por el despiste, desinterés repentino o la vergüenza a preguntar de la chica

- Si claro – asintió levantándose de la mesa para acompañarla

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron con la boca llena

- Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale? – se limitó a decir la chica.

Después de la guerra, y sobretodo en ese momento, se sentía super unida a los dos chicos con los que compartía su juventud. En especial, últimamente con Ron pues, toda la revolución los había acercado. Siempre había habido un extraño apego entre ambos, tan extraño que la palabra apropiada para nombrarlo no era apego. No estaba segura de cuál era. Se lo contaría todo al volver.

Profesora y ex alumna entraron en una de las habitaciones detrás del comedor.

- Sinceramente señorita Granger – opinó la maestra – no entiendo su interés por la persona que tantas injusticias ha cometido, a pesar de sus logros – puntualizó al ver cómo la cara de su alumna cambiaba para defenderlo. Algo que, por cierto, ni ella misma entendía – De todos modos, no puedo menos que informarla ya que fue usted la que lo salvó.

- Gracias profesora

- El prof…, quiero decir, Severus Snape parece que sobrevivirá. Está muy, muy –puntualizó – débil. Se encuentra en los cuidados intensivos de San Mungo y, honestamente señorita Granger, debo decirle que nadie sabe cómo ha sobrevivido por lo que su… recuperación… es un tanto incierta tambien. Tan bien como ha sobrevivido podría morir sin motivo pues se desconocen las causas de su "resistencia" al poder letal del veneno. Por supuesto, en caso de vivir, llevará a cuestas dolores crónicos y, por lo que los medimagos prevén, muy agudos.

- ¿Lo ha ido a visitar, profesora? – le preguntó sin saber si alegrarse o no por la noticia

La profesora suspiró incómoda y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo fui a visitar justo en uno de los momentos en los que estaba conciente y, le aseguro que, no parecía, para nada, – volvió a puntualizar – feliz con su trabajo. Más bien parecía, señorita Granger, enfadado de estar vivo, si le soy sincera…- reconoció profundamente asqueada

- ¿Le dijo usted que… el que no… debió – dijo el verbo en pasado tras pensarlo – ser nombrado cayó?

- No y no creo que hiciera falta. Él mismo pudo comprobarlo en su brazo…- se refería, por supuesto, a la marca tenebrosa

-¿Quiere decir que…?

- Si, señorita Granger, parece que ya no existe la marca tenebrosa – asintió la profesora

- Eso es bueno – sonrió la castaña a su profesora la cual asintió aliviada

- Preguntó por el joven Potter… Quería saber si seguía vivo… - dijo tras una pausa – Después de lo que ha contado… -refiriendose a la charla de Harry - Reconozco la valía de ese hombre señorita Granger. Traicionó a su amada sin darse cuenta, (tengo que admitir, nunca imaginé que Lily…), y destinó el resto de su vida a la protección de su único hijo a pesar de que este le recordaba terriblemente a su "enemigo", por asi decirlo, que era James… Bueno, el simple hecho de ver a la persona que deseas irse con la que más odias ya es terrible… El caso es que, a pesar de eso señorita Granger, Severus Snape es una persona desagradable y arisca. Esas cosas no cambian. No pedirá su medalla y aceptará su condena, si no muere antes…

- Me agrada saber que, al menos, no le resta importancia profesora – sonrió ligeramente Hermione

- Soy justa señorita Granger, soy Gryffindor – dijo orgullosa

- Me gustaría pedirle un último favor… - se atrevió a decir

- ¿Si?

- Quisiera hacerle una visita – reconoció – Lo se profesora, lo se –cortó rápidamente el impulso de esta a negar semejante locura – no me va a dar las gracias, no voy con intenciones de recompensa por salvarlo. Simplemente… me preocupa. Me arriesgo – volvió a parar el gesto de negación de la maestra – a ser insultada, rechazada, lo que sea…- se rió ante la evidencia de ser expulsada del hospital por el desprecio del profesor

- Él no querrá verla y menos que la vea en el estado en que se encuentra – dijo firme – Le aseguro que no es agradable, no está cómo lo vio usted. El veneno no le deja asimilar los nutrientes necesarios para mantener su cuerpo vivo, si fuera un muggle no habría sobrevivido, necesita la magia para ayudar a su cuerpo a captar lo fundamental para vivir.

La verdad, esa información no le era necesaria, pensó Hermione. Ya se llevaría el susto pero, al menos, se evitaba el martirio de imaginarlo. Cierto, no era agradable.

- De todos modos profesora, insisto. No tiene por qué saber que voy a ir a verlo… - propuso algo avergonzada por sus palabras

- Es inaceptable señorita Granger. No mentiré a Severus – dijo rotunda – Me niego.

Hermione se dio cuenta que asi no conseguiría nada. Le agradeció a la profesora su atención e información y ambas salieron del comedor. Pero solo la profesora se quedó ahí pues, la castaña salió, y se dirigió hacia el que fue el medio de transporte hacia la salvación de miles de jóvenes magos la noche anterior: el pasadizo a la casa de Aberforth.

- Buenos días señor Dumbledore – le saludó – Un bonito día para el mundo mágico, ¿no le parece? – dijo feliz, sin evitar un poco de espinas contra las acusaciones que la noche anterior el anciano había lanzado a su hermano, pero, aun asi feliz.

Minutos después volvía a estar en la sala de espera de San Mungo. La recepcionista no era la misma, era perfecto pues, necesitaba el número de la habitación y, por supuesto, un hechizo que le permitiera entrar sin ser vista. Hecho de menos la capa invisible de Harry pero, no por su ausencia se detuvo.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Gracias! **A todos (q son 6) los que me han escrito Reviews (¡¡q son 6!!)  
Nunca, repito, nunca, imaginé, tan si quiera tener 1, un día después de publicar mi fic (como me gusta decirlo: mi fic ^^)

sindzero: gracias! Muchas gracias! Qué poco dices y cuánto llena! :D

Aelita1993: gracias! Aqui va el segundo capi ^^ ¡Besos de... hmm.. caramelos de limón! :P

dulceysnape: gracias! Me ha encantado que te haya encantado mi primer capi ^^ ¡Este es el segundo!

Amelia Badguy: gracias! Dile a Inner que yo tambien sufrí cuando Severus murió T-T pero, aisss, qué feliz fuí al saber que era bueno! Yo esq lo sabía! Estaba segura! ^^

princesselve: gracias! gracias! gracias! (Yo tmb quiero que despiertee!) ¿Quién no tiene la duda? Sabemos que las parejitas oficiales dieron sus frutos pero... queremos más, más! ^^ He puesto guiones! Tienes razón, queda mucho mejor U_U He puesto el Disclaimer tambien :) pero, no se cómo ponerlo en el primer capi (esq no entiendo la pg esta muy bien ^^U) De todos modos, lo he puesto en mi profile, por si las moscas! Gracias de nuevo! Aqui el segundo capi (me leeré tu historia de HP en cuanto acabe los exámenes! Está en mi lista de preferencias! Ya te comentaré ^^)

DrakeMalfoy: graciass! Aqui dejo el segundo capi ^^ Espero que te guste!

Y bueno, **en general**, decir que... ando... ¿cómo decirlo? SATURADA a exámenes... asi que... me ausentaré una semana, dos quizás... Luego seguiré escribiendo!!  
Espero que os guste este! Tengo que reconocerlo! Estoy super nerviosa! No sabía si iba a gustar mi modo de escribir porque a mi misma, a veces, no me gusta... Supongo que es cuestión de practica y, como no, de escribir y escribir y escribir y escribir... ^^

Con eso me despido hasta la proxima :D

**PEACE&LOVE!**

anikoko


	3. Gracias

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

El hospital estaba realmente lleno de gente. La noche anterior, lo que había era mucho movimiento pero, lo que se podía observar esta vez era, básicamente, falta de espacio. Había enfermos, leves, supuso Hermione, en camillas en los pasillos y, en cada habitación, como mínimo, tres personas, siendo este el número de enfermos maximo establecido por el decreto de sanidad del Ministerio de Magia el cual, la joven, había leído.

Sabía que el primer piso era para pacientes con mordeduras, entre otras cosas, y no le había costado conseguir el número, la ficha estaba abierta en la mesa cuando fue a mirar. Además, dentro del hospital, no hacían más que hablar del caso de la 408. Asi que el camino se planteó facil.

No sabía exactamente por qué hacía lo que hacía. Ya podría preocuparse otro por el borde, repulsivo y prepotente Severus Snape. Nunca le había causado la más ligera buena sensación. Intentaba por todos los medios buscar en su magnifico cerebro algún momento en el que pudiera ver las verdaderas intenciones del profesor sin éxito alguno, todo lo que conseguía era una tras otra cara de asco. Pero, aun asi, sus pies decidieron entrar en la habitación.

El paciente se encontraba detrás de una tela corredera colgada del techo. Puso un encantamiento de protección para saber cuando se acercaba alguien y arrimó la puerta. La habitación no era muy amplia pero iba sobrada para el único residente que tenía. Había infinidad de armarios pegados a las paredes con material médico, según pudo comprobar, para innumerables situaciones de peligro. Era evidente que no sabían que esperar del paciente pues se había prevenido para todo.

A dos pasos de la tela paró. ¿De verdad quería verlo?

Si, quería.

--

--

"_Blanco_" fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente al entrar. ¿Por qué no se había esperado verlo de blanco? Estaba en un hospital, enfermo. De negro no iba a ir. De todos modos la mente de la joven no se detuvo mucho en ese detalle. La cara, totalmente demacrada del profesor fue, con diferencia, el peor choque. Vale que nunca había sido gordo pero, en comparación, se podía llegar a pensar.

Severus Snape estaba dormido o inconsciente en la camilla. Vestido con una bata blanca y tapado con una sabana blanca tambien, se podía notar lo huesudo de su anatomía. Tenía profundas ojeras, los pómulos marcados y su grasiento pelo ya no era tan grasiento, más bien seco. En su mano se podía observar cómo caían cuerillos de piel muerta. Por un momento Hermione deseó no haber tenido el impulso de ir a verlo. Si sobrevivía, no sabía cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Se sentó en una banqueta y esperó. No tenía muchas esperanzas, la verdad, de encontrarlo despierto y, de hecho, agradecía que no fuera asi pues aun tenía que pensar lo que le diría. Le daba miedo la respuesta (o el insulto) que podía obtener después pero, se sentiría satisfecha por haberlo hecho. Era lo justo.

No sabía que pretendía hacer Harry, que era el verdadero implicado y el que debía dar las gracias, con su profesor. Seguramente aun no estaba seguro. Quisiera o no, siempre había odiado a Snape, y darle las gracias le iba a ser más difícil a él que lo que podía serlo para Hermione. Habían tocado temas personales y solo eso hacía dificultoso el acto.

Lo que había hecho Snape no era normal. Había dado su vida entera, no era poco. Quizás no fuera muy especial, pero, podría haberla dedicado a estudiar, investigar, cualquier cosa que lo evadiese de la realidad para satisfacer sus necesidades antisociales pero no, había jurado lealtad a la Orden para defender a la única prueba viva de Lily Evans, su amor.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. Snape enamorado, era lo último que habría pensado. Era hasta cómico que alguien tan cerrado algún día hubiera, al menos, deseado abrirse a alguien. Aun asi no pudo imaginarlo. Severus Snape y Lily… Snape. No le pegaba nada ese apellido. Casados… o con hijos... Quizás asi, a lo mejor, Snape sonriera. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo. No de verdad. Siempre risas forzadas, bordes y falsas.

Hermione se sobresaltó en la silla cuando, de golpe, la mano del profesor se levantó y se tapó los ojos con ella. Temblaba de tal modo que no habría sido capaz de coger una pluma ni para cambiarla de sitio. Se rascó los ojos antes de abrirlos y dejó ver sus dos profundas, negras y vacías de exprecion orbes. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No sabía que decir.

El profesor miró a su alrededor y captó a Hermione Granger sentada a su lado. Le hubiera gustado escupirle en la cara que se largara pero sus niveles de fuerza solo alcanzaban a poner una leve exprecion de molestia. Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. De hecho, ningún dolor conseguía destacar, todos eran igual de fuertes. Normal. El veneno de _Nagini _era lo que tenía. Debería haber dejado que lo matase. Muerto no sentiría dolor pero, no deseaba morir.

- Pro… prof... esor – sonó la leve voz de la joven a su lado sentada

Le iba a costar, una vez más, pero tenía que hablar. Tenía que echarla.

- Señ… - comenzó y paró. ¿De que le servía ahora la educación? Se aclaró la garganta y siguió – Vallase de aquí Granger – le dijo seco sin mirarla

Hermione asintió pero no cumplió. Se quedó en su sitio y habló:

- Profesor, querría… agradecerle…

- ¿Agradecerme qué? – rió irónicamente – Tú – y la miró de arriba abajo provocando gran incomodidad en la castaña – no sabes NADA – puntualizó

- Siento discrepar profesor – le corrigió Hermione incomoda aun – Puedo no saberlo todo pero, si se algo y, me gustaría agradecerle que…

- Le he dicho que te vallas y no me agradaría tener que repetirlo, Granger – la cortó usando su susurrante tono de voz

- Pues no lo repita. Yo me iré profesor, cuando le haya dicho lo que he venido a decirle – le respondió segura la Gryffindor. No había venido para nada y no se iría sin hacerlo.

Snape le apartó la mirada, más para que no observara su debilidad que aceptando la propuesta de la joven, pero ella lo entendió asi y continuó:

- Sabrá que el mundo mágico ya conoce sus verdaderos actos – McGonagall debía habérselo dicho

- Le aseguro que esa idea no me produce ningún… placer, tampoco. No hace falta que una sabelotodo me la recuerde… - la verdad, no lograba apartarla de su mente

- Independientemente de lo que el mundo mágico tenga que agradecerle, yo… quería darle las gracias tambien por… cuidar de Harry – que extraño quedaba eso referido a Snape – y, en general, por… su trabajo de espía que… nos ha ayudado a ganar la guerra y, sin el cual, habría sido imposible… - Snape no respondió

¿Por qué sonaba tan heroico, tan maravilloso? En realidad no había sido más que producto u obligación de sus anteriores actos, ruines, caprichosos y oscuros actos.

- Se que… bueno, – paró para hacer una corrección al recordar el anterior adjetivo usado por el profesor "_sabelotodo_" – creo usted no busca reconocimiento ni medallas ni nada por el estilo. No… digamos que… no es usted asi, de ese tipo de… cosas – no debería decir eso y lo sabía – No se… me pareció correcto hacerle saber que, su trabajo no ha sido para nada…

Un Gryffindor, parecía un asqueroso Gryffindor. No era valiente, era culpable y se sentía culpable. Si Lily no hubieran muerto por su culpa no habría hecho nada.

- Hablas demasiado Granger – la penetró con su mirada de profundo asco – Ya me has dado las gracias, ¿te siente mejor? ¿Estás… satisfecha? ¿Tu sentido de la justicia Gryffindor está saciado? – le escupió bruscamente

- Si profesor, lo está – le sonrió levemente Hermione levantando la mirada que, momentos antes, se dirigía al suelo para responder a la suya que no hacía más que despreciarla

¿Estaba sonriendo? No podía ser. Estúpida Gryffindor. La estaba rechazando con todo su más profundo desprecio y ella sonreía. La cara del antiguo profesor de pociones, desnutrida y carente de fuerza, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa. Quizás en otras circunstancias habría hecho honores a su buena dote para ocultar sus sentimientos, quizás, no estaba seguro, no se lo esperaba.

A Hermione no se le escapó y dijo:

- Gracias por entenderme profesor – y levantando la varita, desapareció dos segundos antes de que una enfermera entrase a la habitación

- Me alegra comprobar que comienza usted a levantarse, señor Snape

Se encontraba apoyado en su brazo derecho aun mirando el lugar vacío donde Hermione se había esfumado. ¿Entenderla? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Nunca entendería el concepto de justicia Gryffindor. No quería el reconocimiento del mundo mágico, cierto, en eso la sabelotodo castaña había acertado pero, tampoco era tan difícil de adivinar. Además, sabía muy bien que su trabajo había determinado el final de la guerra, no hacía falta que una estúpida Gryffindor viniera a recordárselo.

- Parece que el veneno que lo desnutría tan rápidamente ha dejado de hacerle efecto

Había dedicado sus últimos 18 años a mitigar su sentimiento de culpa y no lo había conseguido. Lily seguía muerta. Y Harry vivo.

Recordaba sus ojos, segundos antes de caer inconsciente, verdes, como los de Lily. Esos que le habían arrancado todo sentimiento bonito y puro de su corazón dejándolo más frío de lo que ya por si solo era. No podía culparla a ella, una vez más era él el culpable de haberla alejado de su lado y Potter el que aprovechó el momento.

- Se pondrá bien, al menos, en ese aspecto pero no podemos ayudarle a acelerar el proceso de nutrición. En realidad, poder podemos pero los médicos prefieren no hacerlo. No saben cómo reaccionaría.

Y ahora Granger pensaba que dándole las gracias ayudaba en algo a mitigar su sufrimiento. Había que reconocer que, en esta ocasión, no había lucido su extremadamente brillante inteligencia. Había seguido sus impulsos Gryffindor. No debía preocuparse más, no le volvería a molestar.

- Personalmente, pienso que su… recuperación… no fue obra del espíritu santo señor Snape. Usted sabrá… - y se fue dejando las medicinas en la mesa

--

--

Los días pasaban en el mundo mágico y las noticias llegaban de todos lados. El cielo, de repente, parecía animado a seguir brillando radiante después de llevar tanto tiempo el mal presagio con el tono apagado y tormentoso. El colegio seguía, una semana después, vacío de alumnado. Las clases y examenes finales se habían suspendido por motivos festivos. En todo el mundo mágico se celebrara el fin de Lord Voldemord.

Mientras, los tres jóvenes Gryffindors se habían establecido en el castillo junto con el valeroso Longbottom, jefe de la resistencia estudiantil anti Snape en Hogwarts el último año. Todos siguiendo ordenes de la Orden del Fénix, de la cual ya eran más que miembros activos. Las reuniones entre altos cargos y Kingsley Shacklebolt se sucedían día tras día afianzando la labor de Ministro de Magia del mago para alegría de todos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo en hacer cosas que desviasen sus mentes como Quiddich o visitar a Hagrid cuando no los necesitaban en reuniones u otros actos pero, aun asi, les era imposible apartar la mente de todos los problemas.

La familia Weasley estaba de luto por la perdida de Fred. George estaba verdaderamente destrozado, toda la familia estaba preocupada por él. Apenas comía ni salía para nada y, mucho menos, deleitaba a la numerosa familia con sus ocurrentes chistes. Se habían asentado de nuevo en la Madriguera y recibían la constante visita de Ron pero este se negaba a quedarse ahí para ayudar a la Orden o, al menos, eso argumentaba. Hermione estaba segura que necesitaba soledad para aceptar las cosas y que, a su debido tiempo, volvería con la familia. Habían hablado. De hecho le debía bastantes respuestas al joven pelirrojo pues, después de su charla con McGonagall se había ido del comedor sin explicar nada. Le dijo, tanto a él como a Harry, donde había estado. Ambos sabían ya que Snape seguía vivo pero no que su amiga le había salvado y su sorpresa no fue poca al oír lo acontecido en San Mungo.

Por otro lado, Harry, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Iba de reunión en reunión con Kingsley y McGonagall acompañándolo por petición suya. Habría preferido que con él fuera Dumbledore, o Sirius. Hasta Lupin habría valido pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba disponible. Los echaba de menos más que nunca. Sentía la urgente necesidad de ir corriendo donde estuvieran y decirles que todo había terminado, que el mundo podía ser un poquito feliz ahora y que ellos tambien tenían que serlo, pero no podía. Le frustraba y le hacía sentir profundamente mal consigo mismo que, por su culpa, no solo sus padres si no los siguientes que más había querido cerca de él se hubiesen ido, para siempre.

Pensando en positivo su relación con Giny había dejado de ser un secreto. Dos días después del fin de la guerra ninguno de los dos habían aguantado las distancias y, con un arranque de pasión Weasley en la Madriguera, Giny le había besado para obtener una más que animada respuesta del joven Potter. Horas más tarde explicaron todo a los señores y hermanos Weasley y, como era de esperar, la noticia fue más que bien recibida en el circulo familiar que, cada vez, se hacía más estrecho entre Potter y los Weasley.

Y a todo esto Hermione no hacía más que pensar en el profesor de Pociones que, según la jefa de Gryffindor, se recuperaba de sus mayores heridas bastante bien. Había sido una recuperación bastante rápida aunque nunca pudiese ser completada pues estaba, sin duda, confirmado, que los dolores crónicos le perseguirían de por vida. Sus padres se encontraban sanos y salvos, de vuelta a sus respectivas personalidades, y ella había pasado de tener que preocuparse por todo en la guerra a no tener que preocuparse por nada. No era algo sencillo para una joven con tendencia a abusar del pensamiento.

Se había acordado que, el próximo curso, Harry, Ron y ella, cursarían el año en Hogwarts que les quedaba (junto con Neville, el cual no se encontraba muy conforme con el suyo) por lo que la joven había decidido darse un descanso a la mente en cuanto a estudios y no había ni pisado la biblioteca en busca de hacer ocio.

Había pasado las tardes paseando por el castillo, buscando recodos de este que antes no conocía y había encontrado una pequeña azotea, cerca de la casa Ravenclaw, desde la cual se podía ver el bosque prohibido hasta perderlo en el horizonte y gran parte del lago. Era una vista realmente preciosa que, con el paso de los días, se habituó a frecuentar. Solía sentarse en los bordes y colgar las piernas en el vacío que se extendía hacía abajo hasta el suelo. A pesar de que, se suponía, intentaba evitar pensar demasiado, lo hacía constantemente y ese lugar era perfecto.

Se sentía tentada a volver al hospital pero esta vez no tenía excusa que poner. Darle las gracias había sido lo correcto pero se le antojaba que insuficiente. El profesor sufría y no era justo después de lo que había hecho. Intentaba no recordar la faceta oscura de Snape pero, era inevitable, no conocía otra. En ocasiones se sentía profundamente estúpida pensando en modos de hacer que se sintiera mejor al recordar lo mal que la había tratado el profesor anteriormente.

Un día especialmente nostálgico recordó aquella vez en tercer curso cuando, tras la baja temporal de Lupin, había sido Snape el encargado de la sustitución marcando para hacer, precisamente, el tema de hombres lobo. El profesor había preguntado y, como casi siempre, había ignorado su mano levantada. "_Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda señorita Granger_" le había dicho con frialdad "_Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible_" Eso le había dolido entonces y le seguía doliendo. Ya no por el primer común adjetivo que acostumbraba a usar: "sabelotodo", sino por el segundo: "insufrible". Lo había dicho con profundo asco. Lo sentía asi verdaderamente.

- Señorita Granger – la llamó Winky a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Winky, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sorprendida

- El señorito Potter me ha pedido que la busque – la informó – Quiere hablar con usted…

- Bueno… de acuerdo, ahora voy – aceptó y se puso de pié. Antes de que la elfa se fuera le dijo – Winky, ¿podrías, por favor, no decir a nadie donde estoy?

- Por supuesto

- Me gustaría que siguiera siendo un sitio desconocido – en realidad no sabía si asi era pero, tenía la esperanza

- Claro – aceptó la elfa doméstica y se desapareció

Hermione fue enseguida a la sala común, pues no tenía muy claro donde se encontraba Harry, y, por el camino, se topó con la profesora McGonagall saliendo de sus aposentos.

- Señorita Granger, - la llamó - el señor Potter la estaba buscando.

- Lo se profesora – le dijo

- Quería que lo acompañase a San Mungo – la informó a su pesar. Era evidente que no era partidaria de ir a visitar a Snape

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió – Pensé que… - Harry le había dicho que de momento no iría a visitar al profesor

- Si, se encuentra en el comedor esperándola

- ¿Usted no viene? – le preguntó dudosa ¿Por qué Harry iba solo y ella no podía?

- No, no voy, tengo compromisos – la informó firme – Debería darse prisa, no se cuanto la esperará el señorito Potter - Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor molesta por las libertades del "señorito Potter".

Había llegado a la conclusión de que habría alguien informado de dicha visita cuando encontró a Harry.

- ¡Hermione! Te buscaba – le sonrió – Quiero que me acompañes a…

- Si, lo sé…

- ¿Lo sabes?

- McGonagall

- Ah, vale – asintió sonriendo – No se que decirle Hermione pero, siento que debo ir – le confesó de camino al pasadizo de la casa de Aberforth

- No se Harry… - ella tampoco tenía ni idea

- Tu ya has hablado con él – dijo el joven dejándola pasar primero - ¿Cómo crees que debo empezar? ¿Dándole las gracias?

Hermione se sonrió.

- Si, creo que si, ¿no? Sería lo más correcto – asintió – Hola señor Dumbledore – no se terminaba de acostumbrar a llamar asi al tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco. Este le respondió al saludo antes de verlos desaparecerse.

- No se cómo reaccionará – dijo incómodo el chico – Espero que no lo haga como siempre. No quiero que me sonría y me confiese que amó a mi madre pero… tampoco me apetece que me mire con asco, como acostumbra…

- Harry… no tengo ni idea – le dijo confusa mientras entraban al pasillo de la habitación 408 – Si te digo la verdad, no creo que se permita el lujo de no despreciarte…

- Ya, yo tampoco…

- Deberías pasar solo Harry. Son temas personales – opinó Hermione en la entrada de la puerta a pesar de sus ganas de entrar

Harry asintió y pasó.

El profesor esta vez se encontraba despierto, sentado en la cama intentando hacer magia sin mucho éxito. Esto le frustraba muchísimo. No le gustaba sentirse indefenso. Estaba tan huesudo como Hermione había dicho pero, al menos, no parecía que se le cayera la piel muerta de ningún sitio. Era un buen signo.

Cuando vio a Harry su rostro se volvió severo y inútilmente superior pues, su estado le impedía poseer ningún tipo de superioridad sobre el joven mago. Aun asi, Harry, más por costumbre que intencionadamente, se subordinó ante su presencia cuando pidió permiso para entrar. Al no encontrar respuesta por parte del hombre entró sin permiso y se acercó.

Ninguno habló. Harry se sentía profundamente incómodo al no saber que esperar del hombre que tantos años le había protegido, odiado y vigilado al mismo tiempo y Snape, la verdad, se sentía bastante ridículo en esa fina bata blanca que le dejaba al descubierto gran parte de los huesudos hombros, lo que le hacía perder esa autoridad que tanto necesitaba sobre el joven.

- Profesor Snape… - comenzó Harry – Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Si… - el profesor fue a hablar pero cayó – después decide que no quiere volver a verme yo no le forzaré ni mucho menos. No podré menos que hacerle caso, pero ahora… considero necesarios unos minutos de charla.

- No se de qué necesitas hablar conmigo Potter – dijo fríamente mirándolo – Creí suficiente con la información que mis recuerdos pudieron dejarle…

- Gracias profesor – le dijo Harry como nunca antes le había dicho al odiado profesor – Gracias por cuidar de mi madre. Nunca tube la menor idea, la menor sospecha…

- Nunca, nunca - repitió para remarcar - pude cuidar a tu madre Potter – le desvió la mirada

- Me cuidó a mi - especificó. No había querido referirse a su madre exactamente sino, más bien, a su recuerdo - No voy a decirle que lo entiendo y le compadezco pues no es cierto. Tampoco le diré que ha sido usted un hombre muy valiente y leal porque estoy seguro de que ninguna comparación con un Gryffindor puedan ser de su agrado, pero le diré profesor que su parte del acuerdo con Dumbledore la ha llevado usted a cabo con la más absoluta eficacia y que debe sentirse orgulloso de ello – le dijo Harry en un arranque de inspiración – Sigo vivo y hemos vencido a Voldemord

- Su madre sigue muerta Potter y, muy a mi pesar – le confesó Snape volviendo a penetrarlo con sus ojos – No, no me entiende y no, no me agradaría que se compadeciera de mí, tengo bastante con el arrepentimiento. Y, obviamente, cualquier comparación con un Gryffindor, sobra decir, me asquea… - hizo una pausa en la que, más que aire, cogió fuerzas para seguir hablando – En cuanto a mi trabajo, realicé un juramente inquebrantable con Dumbledore a cambio de que el evitase la muerte de tus padres Potter y, no fue asi, murieron igualmente…

- Pero decidió protegerme a mí, al hijo de Lily, sin prestar ningún juramento – le cortó Harry

- ¡Lo hice por ella! – se enfureció. El joven quería ver algo positivo que no existía - ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Nunca has sido ni serás de mi agrado Potter! – escupió, temblando, el apellido del joven como si nada tuviera que ver con el de su amada

La habitación se quedó de nuevo en silencio. Unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

- Da igual lo que en un pasado ocurriera… - empezó a hablar Snape – Todo quedó atrás y la única verdad presente era que había traicionado al Señor Tenebroso. No me quedó otra que convertirme en el espía de Dumbledore y, con el tiempo, llegué a compartir sus motivaciones Potter – reconoció – pero… siempre odié a tu padre por mucho que te moleste. Fue un personaje engreído y mal bromista que, para variar, poseía el aprecio de todo el instituto. Tu…- le miró – tu le habrías querido si siguiera vivo Potter. No sois iguales pero… os parecéis mucho – dirigió sus ojos a los de Harry "_Mirame…_" era lo último que le había dicho antes de derrumbarse y era, en realidad, lo único que habría deseado hacer antes de morir – excepto… en los ojos…

Fue breve pero Harry pudo observar un instante de debilidad en su profesor al recordar a Lily.

- Vivirás bien ahora. No hay motivo alguno por el que nuestras vidas deban cruzarse de nuevo y lamento decirte que esta breve conversación no era, tan si quiera, necesaria…

- Dumbledore confió en usted profesor y no creo que fuese por el juramento…

- Dumbledore pudo ser todo lo grande y magnifico como mago que tu quieras Potter pero, siempre tubo inclinaciones y… predilecciones un tanto extrañas…

- No cuando de temas tenebrosos se trataba… - le contestó

No podía creerlo. Estaba empeñado en buscarle un recodo de bondad que, muy bien sabía, no existía.

- La conversación ha terminado señor Potter. Me temo que, durante un tiempo, será inevitable que nos veamos pero – paró – no será por mucho.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación varios segundos antes de que alguien hablase.

- Profesor, ¿puedo… hacerle una última pregunta? – se atrevió

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta y lo interpretó como un sí.

- ¿No se alegra de la caída de Voldemord? ¿No se siente, dentro de lo posible, bien?

- Eso son dos preguntas Potter y ya te he dicho que te retires – fue lo único que Harry obtuvo como respuesta – No lo repetiré.

- Espero volver a verlo… - se despidió Harry. Él no quería que su relación se terminara aun. - …Severus. – y se dirigió a la puerta

"_Gryffindors_", pensó.

- Potter – le llamó esté en el último momento – Dígale a Granger que entre.

No pudo evitar expresar sorpresa pero asintió y salió de la habitación.

--

--

- ¿Me llamaba profesor? - le preguntó Hermione segundos después de entrar

- Si Granger. Necesito pedirle algo pero, antes - hizo una pausa para acomodarse en la camilla - deja de llamarme profesor. Hace un año que no lo soy y, es seguro que, nunca más lo seré.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**^^  
**Gracias a todos! Amelia Badguy, sindzero, MeguSaku, princesselve y DrakeMalfoy (especialmente los dos últimos ^^) Me encanta leer los Reviews que me dejan, son fabulosos! De verdad :)

Bueno, que decir? Uf... ando un poco estresada con los examenes y eso... Ultimamente me salen bastante mal y bueno... desearía poder escribir un capi por día pero, me es imposible. Hoy es viernes y son casi las 2 de la mañana! Mañana y pasado los pasaré estudiando y la semana que viene idem asi que... no prometo más capis hasta el viernes que viene, si eso... q tampoco se...

En fin, este capi... ha sido dificil para mi elegir las reacciones de los personajes y, bueno, espero haber acertado positivamente ^^U Reconozco que me intriga bastante que lo que pueden pensar después de leerlo. A mi, me gusta bastante, sobretodo la charla Harry/Snape. Esos pequeños detalles harán mecha en el profesor de pociones! No digo más! ^^

Quizás me valdría decir que me encanta escribir dialogos ^^. Aun no me salen perfectos, puedo mejorarlos mucho, pero no se por qué me encantan. Creo que las palabras pueden decir mucho sin que nos demos cuenta! En fin :)

**PEACE&LOVE**

**anikoko**


	4. Lo que Snape necesita

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

- Dile a Potter que se vaya – le ordenó bruscamente

- Pero… nos vamos juntos prof… - se paró. ¿Cómo iba a llamar ahora a Snape?

Hermione comprobó como se le marcaba una vena en la frente al profesor de la rabia.

- No sabes cómo me frustra tener que repetir las cosas Granger – siseó – Parece mentira que te diese clase seis – ambos quedaron perplejos con la cantidad. Seis años odiándose mutuamente solo por Harry – años…

La joven dudó si hacerle caso o no. No le apetecía irse sola pero parecía no tener otro remedio. Se dio la vuelta, salió y se lo comunicó a Harry.

- De verdad lo siento… - se disculpó – No se que puede querer de mi… - dijo con miedo

-No te voy a dejar sola Hermione – dijo Harry seguro – Dile que me he ido pero me quedo – propuso

- Se dará cuenta… - dijo segura de sus palabras - ¿Cómo si no sabía que estaba fuera?

- ¡No iba a venir solo!

- Podías venir con Ron…

Harry la miró con evidencia. No podía venir con Ron a darle las gracias a Snape.

- Sabía que me habrías contado tu visita y que, por tanto, vendrías conmigo…

- Aun asi Harry… - el joven suspiró

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó

- No lo se… - rió – Snape está muy raro…

- Te esperaré en al sala de espera – dijo girandose - ¿Vale? – la exprecion negativa de la cara de su amiga terminó por convencerla – Bueno, de acuerdo… Te esperaré en la sala común y, si tardas mucho, vendré a buscarte – le dijo, esta vez, sin vuelta de hoja

Era suficiente y, de hecho, gratificante que se preocupara por ella. No pudo más que sonreír y despedirse con un abrazo. Realmente adoraba abrazar a Harry. Era el hermano que siempre había deseado tener.

Cuando se hubo ido entró en la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que alguien hablase.

- Necesito que me traiga algo – la informó sin mirarla. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pedirle ayuda a la entrometida de Granger. Pero, verdaderamente la necesitaba y, a Potter, no se la iba a pedir

- Lo que sea – aceptó Hermione tan confusa como intrigada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el taburete

- No te acomodes Granger, te irás ahora mismo – le ordenó pero la chica no se movió. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle a Harry que se fuera si se iba a ir ella tambien enseguida?

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a la fría contestación del hombre. En realidad no sabía cómo iba a decirle lo que tenía que decirle sin darle información al respecto.

- Dentro de mi dormitorio Granger, por lo que tendrás que pasar antes por el despacho, – comenzó – de mis antiguos aposentos en Hogwarts, hay un armario. No muy grande, de madera, a la derecha entrando, al lado de la puerta del baño. Dentro de él, unas pociones negras en unos frascos cerrados hexagonales. No hay perdida Granger – suspiró – es la única de ese color.

- Necesita que se la traiga – adivinó la joven

- Es evidente, Granger, que no le hago una descripción detallada de mis aposentos por gusto – le dijo muy borde volviendo mirándola con esos ojos negros y profundos

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada, aunque, la suya no era borde, y pudo comprobar que el profesor se turbaba con su determinación aunque no expresó ningún gesto facial.

- De acuerdo, se la traeré – asintió – Tendrá que darme la contraseña.

- Contraseña… - chascó el hombre mientras se acomodaba – No hay contraseña Granger – se rió de ella – Las contraseñas son un estúpido invento Gryffindor.

Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de las medidas de seguridad Slytherin? Recordaba que, en segundo, Harry y Ron habían entrado en la sala común de Slytherin con una contraseña, ¿por qué ahora el profesor las negaba?

- Solo entrarán en mis aposentos aquellas personas que YO – puntualizó – desee…

- Entonces solo debo ir y…

- Entrar

La joven asintió.

- Sabes donde se encuentra mi despacho

- Si, lo sé – afirmó la joven. En el fondo la gustaba sentirse útil. Últimamente no era asi.

- No era una pregunta – la cortó y comenzó a desprenderse de la blanca sábana del hospital.

Hermione no pudo evitar asustarse al ver los delgados pies del profesor salir de debajo de las sábanas. La bata le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que pudiera ser en el rostro o las manos, los cuales eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que acostumbraba dejar a la vista. No le extrañó. Era imposible coger color si iba siempre tapado. Pudo percibir que ese detalle le hacía parecer aun más enfermo.

Dobló las rodillas y se sentó en la camilla de frente a su ex alumna. Cogió aire y se puso recto, como era su costumbre antes de enfermo.

- No debes – dijo con firmeza – tocar – pausó – nada – lo decía lento como si su alumna no fuera a entenderlo. Su mirada era realmente severa, lo que surgió efecto. La joven quedó convencida de no hacer nada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose, una vez más, sumisa ante el profesor.

- No debes decírselo a Potter – continuó – y, mucho menos, al estúpido de Weasley

Se sitió tentada a responder que Ron no era ningún estúpido pero se contuvo. Podía imaginar su reacción: "_No me lleves la contraria Granger_" escuchó en su mente.

- No lo haré profesor – asintió

- No me llames… profesor – dijo nuevamente frustrado

- Es que, si no, no se cómo llamarle – dijo nerviosa mirando de nuevo al suelo. "Señor" le parecía tan… feo. No quería mostrar más sumisión de la que ya mostraba y llamarlo "señor" le hacía parecer tan viejo. Si tenía la edad de los padres de Harry, aquel hombre sentado en la camilla no podía ser muy mayor.

Snape no respondió. La respuesta era más que evidente. ¿Por qué la sabelotodo no podía saberla? Se le daba muy bien responder… preguntas. Recordó la infinidad de veces que su mano danzaba solitaria por sus clases de pociones, pidiendo ser atendida, sin obtener más respuesta que su profundo desprecio.

- Siempre será usted… profesor… para mi… - dijo Hermione sonrojándose al darse cuenta que no hacía mucho usaba una frase similar para alagar a la profesora McGonagall. Ni remotamente, en esta ocasión, sus sentimientos hacia el maestro eran los mismos que la vez anterior. Orgullo y miedo no significaban lo mismo.

El hombre herido abandonó el tema con cara de asqueada aceptación mientras se subía uno de los hombros del camisón. No sabía realmente cómo había pensado que enseñando lo desgarbado de su cuerpo ganaría alguna autoridad sobre la muchacha. Vale que desde arriba, erguido, fuera mejor. Era más alto, con diferencia, pero enseñando las huesudas piernas y hombros no conseguía nada.

- Quiero Granger que… - pensó si decirlo o no - …cuentes – lo necesitaba – los frascos negros – la joven asintió

- Y se lo diré - continuó

- Me decepcionas. – estúpida Gryffindor, no hacía más que cortarle - No sabía de tu afición a decir evidencias Granger. Debes estar muy nerviosa… – su mirada era de disfrute, había encontrado un punto donde apoyar su exprecion dominante – …para cometer semejantes errores, señorita Sabelotodo – pausó – No te pido que los cuentes para aumentar tus conocimientos, evidentemente quiero saber el número – escupió

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó

- Cuanto antes… - obtuvo como respuesta del tembloroso Snape – Supongo que tendrás obligaciones pero… cuanto antes y, como maximo, mañana a esta hora. No más… - la informó - ¿Podrás?

Podía obligarla pero, tampoco manejar su vida y tiempo a antojo.

- Claro profesor – asintió con una sonrisa. En el fondo y, a pesar de la actitud del maestro, se sentía bien de poder ayudarlo. No sabía en qué beneficiaría la poción pero, el profesor la necesitaba y ella iba a ayudarlo.

Snape no pudo evitar una muestra de desagrado al oírla de nuevo decir "profesor"

- ¿Hay algún momento… - intervino Hermione - …en especial… del día en el que no deba molestarle?

- Por las mañanas tengo competición de hípica – no sabía como se le había ocurrido semejante ocio – y, obviamente estoy ocupado, pero, de resto, estoy libre. – su ironía culminó redonda

Granger no vio necesaria esa respuesta y expresó su enfado sin pudor alguno frunciendo el rostro. Podía haber motivos por los que no quisiera ser molestado. La próxima vez, si es que había, no tendría en cuenta sus preferencias.

- Puedes irte, Granger – la echó

Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

- Profesor… - le llamó desde la puerta antes de irse – Se dónde está su despacho pero… no donde está la puerta de su dormitorio.

El profesor sonrió. No era una sonrisa cálida ni graciosa. Era fría y distante pero, era la evidencia de que esperaba esa pregunta.

- Veo que a pesar de tus errores sigues mostrando inteligencia – paró - Me alegro.

Hermione no esperaba eso de él. Era un "Me alegro" sincero. Quizás valorase su esfuerzo.

- No le pediría eso a cualquiera – puntualizó – y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Quizás la guerra te había dejado tonta – su cara volvía a ser desagradable.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

- No es ningún cumplido Granger. – le respondió borde, hizo una pausa y continuó – Al fondo del despacho, a la derecha, detrás del armario grande con libros, hay una esquina. Debe colocar su mano en el muro y, la puerta se abrirá…

La joven aceptó.

- Venga de noche Granger, si es posible – añadió severo – Hay menos movimiento – finalizó

La castaña volvió a asentir y se fue por el blanco pasillo del hospital. Tenía mucho que hacer y pensar.

--

--

--

--

Debía ayudar a Snape. No por habérselo prometido, su conciencia le hacía sentir esa necesidad. Había pensado pasar por la sala común e inventarse alguna historia pero, sinceramente, no se le ocurría nada. De todos modos, muy a su pesar, no le quedaba otra. Si no volvía pronto Harry iría a buscarla.

Al cruzar el cuadro de Aberforth Dumbledore recordó que, antes del comienzo del nuevo curso, ese pasadizo sería cerrado. Era una verdadera pena pues era un pasadizo realmente bueno. No sabía cómo saldría del castillo cuando no estuviera. Quizás tendría que usar polvos flu.

Harry jugaba con Ron al ajedrez mágico cuando Hermione llegó a la vacía sala común.

- ¡Hermione! – se alegró Harry de verla - ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hmm… bueno… nada importante Harry – dijo deseando que no preguntara más

- ¿Nada importante? Snape pidió hablar contigo a solas Hermione, solo eso, ya es muy importante – puntualizó, como era costumbre, Ron

- Pues es asi chicos – aseguró sentandose en una silla – Se limitó a decirme lo innecesaria que había sido la charla que tuvimos cuando le fui a dar las gracias…

- Qué sorpresa, no me esperaba algo tan positivo de Snape – ironizó Ron

- Pero a mi no me dio esa impresión… Además… ¿se molestó solo para eso? – preguntó Harry confuso

- Si. Recordad que me fui sin dejarlo terminar de hablar – al menos que Snape creyera pues había estado en la estancia unos minutos más

- Ya… - el joven moreno pareció convencerse – En fin… Snape…

Los tres rieron ante lo mucho que decía el apellido. Snape, era suficiente para describir al profesor.

Pasaron la tarde en la sala común haciendo tiempo y descansando. El día anterior había sido realmente agotador con tantas reuniones para los tres chicos por lo que no había la más mínima intención de moverse durante el resto del día.

Al rato llegó Neville que había ido a enviar una lechuza a su abuela riéndose de un mal chiste que Nick Casi Decapitado.

--

--

Ya bastante oscuro la joven castaña salió de la sala común. Sus amigos dormían en el sofá después de una intensa sesión de carcajadas. Era el momento de ir a cumplir su promesa.

De camino a las mazmorras se encontró con Filch pero, al no estar en fechas escolares, se ignoraron mutuamente, algo que hizo bastante gracia a Hermione. La cara del conserje deseaba castigarla, no había la menor duda.

Una vez allí abrió tímidamente la puerta del despacho del profesor. Las escaleras hacía abajo ya presagiaban oscuridad y frío. El despacho estaba iluminado con unas pocas velas. Totalmente lleno de libros y botes con miles de ingredientes extraños que no se paró a mirar. No era un lugar que se pudiera calificar de confortable ni agradable ni nada positivo. Era urgente la necesidad de una ventana, aunque fuera mágica, ahí dentro. ¿Cómo podía trabajar ahí?

Siguió hacia delante pasando la mesa llena de papeles y encontró la esquina que su profesor le había descrito. Posó su mano abierta en ella y notó cómo, la magia, entraba en su cuerpo para reconocerla. Segundos después el muro dejó de ser sólido y vislumbró la estancia del profesor.

Lo primero que captó fue el olor, para nada parecido al de la habitación anterior. Pasó de la mezcla de olores desagradables que todos los frascos emitían, a captar, simplemente, el olor de su profesor, intensificado. Siempre lo habia hecho, no podía evitarlo, adoraba oler y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que su profesor olía bien, muy bien.

La sorprendió muchísimo que, en esta habitación, si había ventanas. Y bastante grandes. Exactamente dos. La estancia era rectangular y la puerta se abría por uno de sus costados más largos.

A la izquierda una de las ventanas, la más pequeña, iluminaba levemente una mesa redonda donde, supuso, comería. La otra ventana de encontraba en la pared transversal a esta. Era muy grande, casi ocupaba la mitad del muro y estaba precedida por una enorme alfombra con colores Slytherin.

Justo enfrente la mesita de noche con la cama a la derecha y un mueble lleno de libros a la izquierda. La cama era grande y estaba correctamente hecha. Hermione dudó que fuera el profesor el que se tomara la molestia, seguro que habían sido los elfos domésticos.

Y a la derecha, tras una chimenea levemente encendida, como el profesor había dicho, la puerta del baño y el pequeño mueble de madera. Se acercó a él. No le llegaba más que a la cintura por lo que tuvo que agacharse para abrirlo. Dentro de él había infinidad de pociones y, para sorpresa de la jovencita, las estanterías se movían hacía los lados como si de una cinta de comida japonesa se tratase. Le recordó, inevitablemente, al monedero de Harry, que no tenía fondo.

La poción negra o, mejor dicho, las pociones negras, destacaban pues se encontraban descaradamente separadas de las demás. No había sino cuatro. Tendió la mano y cogió una. No pudo evitar la tentación, siguió mirando las pociones que pasaban delante de ella. Había todo tipo de pociones: de magia oscura como la poción para revivir, comunes como el veritaserum, curiosas como amortentia o felix felicis. Agudizadora del ingenio, para encoger, para envejecer, multijugos, por supuesto. Tambien había matalobos y un centenar de antídotos a venenos diversos. El profesor Snape estaba preparado para todo. Las tenía clasificadas por tipo y nombre.

Pero, la que sostenía en la mano no la conocía. Llevaba pegada una etiqueta blanca pequeña donde ponía con la minúscula y apretada letra del profesor: _Antimune_.

Por el color y la textura, Hermione pensó, podía ser un inmunizador pero… ¿de qué?

El profesor podía estar preocupado por infecciones que pudiera coger pero de eso ya se encargaban en el hospital y, si algo tenía Hermione claro era que, lo que le había ordenado buscar, no se lo podían dar allí. Pero, ¿por qué no?

¿De que iba a necesitar inmunizarse? Se encontraba asi por el veneno de la serpiente.

La joven tensó los músculos sentada en el suelo del dormitorio de Snape al cruzarle la idea por el cerebro: ¡se estaba inmunizando de _Nagini_!

Pero no, no podía ser. Era absolutamente imposible inmunizarse de esa serpiente, además, si asi fuera ya no le habría hecho falta tomarla, debería estar inmunizado ya. Pero, esa resistencia al veneno de la serpiente era bastante sospechosa. No había buscado respuestas a dicha pero, la verdad, la intrigaba.

Intentó tranquilizarse. No podía ser asi, ni si quiera estaba segura de que fuera una poción inmunizadora.

Dejó el bote encima del mueble y se levantó.

Snape le había dicho que no debía tocar nada y no pensaba hacerlo pero por mirar no iba a pasar nada. Ni si quiera quería curiosear, simplemente ver la estancia.

No podía imaginarse a su profesor ahí dentro. En comparación con el despacho, el dormitorio era tremendamente acogedor. Verde y negro, por tanto, un poco apagado, pero, realmente acogedor. No hacía ese frío inhumano del despacho, la chimenea lo mitigaba, y la ventana, a pesar de ser de noche, ayudaba bastante a mejorar el ambiente.

Descubrió, más allá de la puerta del baño, otra puerta entreabierta. Dentro había un vestidor con poca ropa y prácticamente toda igual. Le pareció un detalle un poco soso pero no se esperaba más de Snape. El resto estaba lleno de trastos entre los que había desde libros hasta portarretratos antiguos.

Una zona destacaba por su increíble protección. Era una caja incrustada en la pared con un cristal ahumado por el cual, nada se podía ver. Le intrigó y, tentada por la curiosidad, levantó la mano para tocarla.

"_No debes tocar nada_" retumbó en su mente y la profunda y oscura mirada del profesor la atacó en su pensamiento. No debía. Apartó la mano y salió del vestidor.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse. Debía ser más de media noche y pensaba llevarle la poción en ese mismo momento.

Se detuvo para captar una última vez el agradable olor de la habitación y se marchó por la puerta. Le costaba aceptarlo pero, le gustaba el aroma. No era la primera vez que lo percibía. Actualmente su profesor estaba enfermo y en un hospital, lo que ya de por si tiene un olor característico pero… cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos del colegio o en el Grimmauld Place ya había captado su peculiar perfume. Nunca le había prestado la menor importancia. Snape era borde y desagradable con ella siempre. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero ahora que sabía la verdad sobre este hombre no pudo evitar apreciar su olor. Quizás no fuera tan malo como se mostraba.

--

--

No se había equivocado. El hospital estaba de lo más tranquilo en la noche. A pesar del considerable número de pacientes residentes la noche sentaba muy bien en comparación con el ajetreo de día.

En el fondo de su ser, Severus Snape, agradecía esto. No soportaba los constantes ruidos de objetos cayéndose ni a la loca de la 420 gritando. Deberían mandarla a otro lugar donde no molestara, era realmente irritante. Estar sentado en esa dichosa camilla todo el día ya era de por si muy agotador como para encima tener que aguantar las chifladuras de los vecinos de habitación.

Se moría de ganas por caminar pero le era imposible, su cuerpo no acababa de darle la fuerza necesaria. Sentarse en la cama cuando le había pedido buscar la poción a Granger ya le había costado bastante.

Aun asi los médicos le habían dicho que, en dos días, comenzarían a rehabilitarlo. A pesar de lo que previamente le dijeron, terminaron decidiendo darle una reducida cantidad de poción nutritiva diluida en agua para avanzar su recuperación. Si se la hubiesen dado antes se habría ahorrado una semana de inmovilidad absoluta.

Acabó durmiéndose entre semejantes pensamientos a la luz de la única vela que iluminaba la estancia.

Minutos más tarde aparecía Hermione Granger por la puerta de la habitación pero nadie la veía. Había cogido prestada la capa de Harry pues, un encantamiento de invisibilidad siempre era arriesgado además de no ser del todo efectivo. En cambio, la capa, era infalible y había quedado demostrado.

Dejó caer la capa mientras observaba al dormido maestro y se sentó en el taburete. Esperaba no tener que esperar mucho a que se despertara. Principalmente porque no era su intención pasar ahí toda la noche ya que, ni loca se le ocurriría despertarlo.

Quince minutos más tarde, a la vista de que no había cambios, colocó el taburete por el otro lado del la camilla para poder ver la puerta y si entraba alguien. Con un complejo hechizo transformador la convirtió en un humilde sofá y se sentó en él. Cogió la capa y se tapó. Formuló el encantamiento de protector una vez más y dejó que pasara el tiempo.

--

--

No supo exactamente cuanto había pasado pero se había quedado dormida. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como su profesor se encontraba sentado, una vez más, mirándola de frente, con la poción que previamente se encontraba en su mano, cogida.

Se sintió fugazmente avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida ahí, al lado de Snape, en el hospital. Este lo notó:

- No te preocupes – le dijo tranquilo mientras abría la poción

Hermione se quedó confusa, más de su tono que de su respuesta, pero en general de su modo de comportarse. Seguía siendo frío, distante pero… en ese momento, no era borde.

- Has hecho bien – la felicitó y cogió una pequeña cucharilla.

Con un sencillo encantamiento, para el cual no necesito si quiera la varita, la esterilizó y comenzó a dar vueltas a la poción. Hermione se preparaba para escuchar un: "_Puedes irte ya Granger_", cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La verdad era que no. Estaba palidísima. Tenía muchísimo frío y la posición del sofá le había provocado un terrible dolor de cuello. Pero, ¿era Snape quien le había preguntado eso?

Levantó su varita y pronunció un encantamiento de calor encima de la capa que la hizo sentirse mejor.

- Frío – asintió el profesor ante el hechizo de su alumna – ya…

Sacó la cuchara, cogió la poción con una mano y se la lanzó a la boca. Tenía que estar malísima pues la cara del profesor fue un cuadro después de tragarla. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un vaso de agua de la mesa de noche del otro lado. Este movimiento hizo que se le marcaran todos los huesos de la cadera en la fina bata que llevaba. Bebió todo el vaso y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

- No está, si le soy sincero, muy buena…- el profesor se encontraba evidentemente incómodo en esa situación sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer ante la mirada asustada de la joven

- ¿Puedo saber… - no sabía si preguntarle. Quizás no debiera jugar con fuego. Vale que no estaba siendo borde en ese momento pero, podía cambiar de actitud de golpe - …qué es?

Snape suspiró. No pensaba decírselo. Ella no debía saberlo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza tras aguantarse el comentario sarcástico que tenía preparado. La joven aceptó pero no se dio por vencida.

- Es necesario que la tome, ¿no?

El profesor asintió sin poder evitar reconocer otra evidencia de parte de su ex alumna ¿Para que se la habría tomado si no la necesitase?

- Y… es como un tratamiento… ¿no?

- Preguntas demasiado Granger – le respondió rápidamente, cambiando su expresión, seco y, esta vez, borde

La jovencita bajo la mirada avergonzada. Se había tomado demasiadas confianzas. El profesor se volvió a acostar satisfecho con su contestación. Ella no debía saberlo. Nadie debía saberlo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Hermione aun esperaba que la echase pero, minutos después, en vista que no ocurría, se recostó en el sofá (hacia el lado contrario que la vez anterior, asi quizás se le quitase el dolor de cuello)

Pasaron varios minutos en los que su mirada buscaba modos de entretenerse en aquella habitación pero, lo único interesante ahí era Snape y, a él, no podía mirarlo.

Después de un buen rato el profesor volvió a hablar ofreciendo asi una excusa perfecta a Hermione para observarlo.

- Seguiré necesitando su ayuda Granger…

Hermione pensó.

- ¿Necesita las pociones que quedan? – le preguntó la joven

Él asintió.

- Una cada semana…

Hermione asintió. Le ayudaría.

- Le aseguro que no es de mi agrado tener que…- hizo una pausa – pedirle ayuda pero… no tengo otra opción.

- ¿Morirá? – lanzó Hermione valiente al aire

El profesor asintió. Sin ella, sin la poción, moriría pero, eso no era lo peor.

- Además… - pensó como decirlo – Necesito otro favor…

Hermione se enderezó interesada.

- Lo que usted necesite profesor – se prestó voluntariosa

- Puede que, en estos momentos, seas la más indicada para hacer lo que le voy a pedir – Hermione se sobresaltó. ¿Ella, la más indicada? - ¿Cuántos botes quedaban Granger?

- Tres, además de este – le informó segura

Si, era perfecta para ese trabajo. Una alumna brillante y eficiente. No podía confiar en nadie mejor. Iba a ser difícil. A él mismo le costaba pero…

- Voy a necesitar que hagas más Granger – le dijo firme

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

- Dígame cómo profesor – le sonrió – y lo haré.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Ais! Si esq no puedo evitarlo! Lo he vuelto a hacer! He vuelto a perder un día entero creando y corrigiendo un capi ¡Debería estudiar! **T.T** ¡Que remordimiento ahora! Me siento tan ma como bien... ¡si es que adoro escribir este fic! :DDD

He estado pensando en hacer otro pero... aun no se de qué...  
Tengo que reconocer que... ¡me faltan personajes! Podría jugar con Sirius, **Lupín**... con **Dumbledere** haría maravillas! Pero están muertos! Muy muertos... ¬¬ Me repatea esto... No quiero que los únicos personajes sean SS y HG. No esq HP y RW me molesten pero son personajes tan desarrollados ya que mis ideas se ven limitadas, además, tengo que reconocer que... los que yo quiero son a Lupín y Dumbledore!  
Por eso me he estado pensando hacer otro fic de HP... pero no se de qué!

En fin... tiempo al tiempo. Quizás en Carnavales tenga para hacer algun OneShot o SongFic (me haría mucha ilusión. Pero tienen que ser perfecto. Si no es asi, de verdad, no me gusta, pues me parece muy cutre. Tengo que encontrar la situación y personajes adecuados) Hoy leí uno que... bueno, maravilloso es un adjetivo corto. Se llama **Paris** y es de **Iremione**, escritora que, por cierto, recomiendo! Es de SS/HG pero, en una situación y pasados unos hecho que ni me podría haber imaginado. Quizás eché un poco en falta la personalidad borde y despreciable de SS pero, si tenemos en cuenta que, la face "enamoramiento" ya había pasado, no hay motivos para que fuese borde con HG ^^

Eso digo yo!

**PEACE&LOVE**

**anikoko**


	5. Cuesta arriba

__

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

_Hermione… _

_Hermione…_

- Hermione…

La joven dormía apaciblemente en la habitación de los chicos (por no estar sola). Le daba pena despertarla, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

- Hermione…

Finalmente despertó y, con ojos legañosos, observó los verdes ojos de su amigo, arrodillado, mirándola.

- Hermione… - el joven titubeaba – Necesito… hablar contigo… - sus ojos lo decían todo – Por favor…

Como era de esperar, la muchacha, preocupada por lo que pudiera atormentar a su amigo, se sentó en la cama. Le costó. No llevaba durmiendo cuatro horas, pero eso Harry no lo sabía. Su expresión era de agobio. No lo había visto asi ni antes de los examenes finales en sexto. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado?

Echó un vistazo al dormitorio y pudo comprobar que Ron tambien estaba despierto, sentado en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse. En cambio, Neville, dormía más que gustosamente. No pudo evitar envidiarlo un poquito, tenía mucho sueño.

- Sé que no es momento Hermione, lo siento mucho… - se disculpó realmente estresado

- No pasa nada Harry… - le dijo su amigo con una sincera expresión facial que enterneció a Hermione. ¿Desde cuando era su amigo tan comprensivo? Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no se estaba quejando de que lo hubiese despertado?

Harry se levantó, se sentó en la cama de al lado y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Ron, por otro lado, se sentó a los pies de Hermione e hizo una expresión de permiso a su amiga, la cual levantó la sábana para que este se tapara.

- Tranquilo Harry – sonrió ella – Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

- Gracias Hermione – le respondió el ojiverde desde la cama

Se hizo el silencio. El joven no sabía por donde empezar. Habían sido tantos pensamientos en la última semana, tanta información que asimilar. Pero nada como ese que le turbaba la mente. Nada como su constante recuerdo. Se sentía… tan solo.

- Es que… - comenzó – no os he contado todo…

El pelirrojo y la castaña se sorprendieron. ¿Qué podía haber ocultado?

- Quiero decir, no es algo grave – intentó hacer que no se los había dicho porque no era relevante – De verdad – aseguró – Es, simplemente que… cuando… la guerra… – les situó – después de ver los pensamientos de Snape, fui al bosque prohibido.

Ambos asintieron.

- Sabéis que fui porque había llegado a la conclusión de que debía morir. Estaba seguro de que era un Horrocrux, de que si vivía, Voldemord lo haría tambien – cierto, lo sabían y, de hecho, nunca se lo habían reprochado. Ellos no querían que muriese pero, de haberse encontrado en su lugar, posiblemente habrían hecho lo mismo – Pues, como tambien sabéis, en el último momento… la snich… se abrió. – las imágenes de sus padres, de Sirius, de Lupin, pasaron todas por su mente. No podía, simplemente, no podía pensar que… - Mis padres… - la voz le temblaba – Sirius… Lupin…

- ¿Los viste Harry? – le preguntó Ron asombrado. Ciertamente, Hermione se sorprendió por lo rápido que había captado el pensamiento de Harry. - ¿Viste a tus padres? – el ojiverde asintió

- No eran fantasmas, ni espectros como cuando salieron de la varita de Voldemord después del laberinto – continuó – Tampoco eran… humanos… - los tres lo sabían. Ese había sido justamente el gran martirio del hermano mediano de la fábula – Pero, en ese momento… fue… suficiente – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Los dos espectadores sonrieron. Sabían que no podía haber sido un contacto muy directo pero si significativo para Harry.

- Me acompañaron todo el camino, hasta que llegué con Voldemord – continuó y pausó - Desde entonces siento… - hizo como que agarraba el aire – vació.

Hermione lo captó enseguida. A pesar de lo escaso del contacto con sus padres, el mero hecho de tenerlos al lado le había llenado tanto que, ahora, los echaba de menos. Ya era doloroso echar de menos a alguien que no conoces o que no has visto nunca, para que, tras haberte concienciado de tu suerte, los veas… Tenía que ser muy duro.

- Harry… - habló por segunda vez Hermione – Se que no puedo… podemos – corrigió – ayudarte mucho pero… sabes que nos tienes a nosotros – le dijo con una sonrisa – Tienes a Giny… ella te quiere…

- Lo se Hermione, lo se – asintió seguro – y lo valoro, muchísimo. No sabes cuanto. Después de la guerra… volví a nacer – sonrió – Desde entonces cada sonrisa, nube, mariposa, todo… es hermoso… Te lo aseguro – estaba convencido – Pero… Sirius… - le dolía demasiado - Lupin… - suspiró – les pedí disculpas. Teddy… - su ahijado - Murieron por mi culpa… y, ¿sabéis que fue lo que me dijo? – sonrió – "Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz"

Hermione no esperaba menos de Lupin. A pesar de su tan agradable humildad y de su aspecto despreocupado, siempre había luchado en contra de la magia oscura como el que más. Era una verdadera tragedia que Teddy nunca lo conociera. Ella misma se apenaba al imaginarse la de cosas que se habrían perdido sin él.

- Tu cuidarás bien de él Harry – dijo Ron seguro – Lupin estará orgulloso de ti

A Hermione se le puso el vello de punta ante las palabras de su amigo. Denotaban un inmenso orgullo y una sinceridad absoluta. Pudo observar que a Harry le habían sentado tan bien esas palabras como a Hermione, había sonreído de felicidad por primera vez en lo que llevaban hablando.

- Si – asintió este – Lo haré. Por Lupin, por Tonks… por él – otra vez silencio. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a turbarse… - Lo superaré – se dijo a si mismo – Me será duro. Hasta… - el dolor se vio reflejado en su rostro una vez más – hasta Dumbledore…

- Harry, la muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada, era necesaria. No puedes cargar con tantas culpas inmerecidas – le intentó tranquilizar Hermione

- Lo sé… - pero no lo parecía. Lo sabía, sabía que Dumbledore había actuado por el bien del mundo mágico. Había planeado todo para que, en el último momento, él muriera tambien. Porque, si no, Voldemord no lo haría. Entonces, ¿por qué se atormentaba tanto? Habían sido sus incontables reuniones el año anterior. Lo había sentido cerca. Había creído que eran amigos, de verdad. Compañeros de lucha. Las palabras de Snape no hacían más que repetirse en su mente: "_He espiado _[…] _he mentido _[…]_ he puesto mi vida en peligro _[…] _y_ _ahora me dice que lo ha criado como quien cría un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero…_"

Hermione miró a Ron, esta vez pidiéndole permiso a él para dejarlo solo en la cama. Se levantó y se colocó enfrente de Harry de cuclillas.

- Harry – captó su atención – si alguien es culpable ese es Lord Voldemord – le costaba pronunciar su nombre incluso después de su muerte pero, si no lo hacía, sus palabras podían no provocar el efecto que buscaba en su amigo – Tu solamente eres el desafortunado que se cruzó con él justo en el peor momento. Tus padres, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore... Fred – pausó. No podía olvidarse de él. No, aunque el discurso fuera para Harry, Ron tambien se merecía un detalle – culpa de Voldemord.

Cogió aire satisfecha de que su amigo escuchara sus palabras como si la respuesta a su sufrimiento se encontrara dentro de ellas.

- Los señores y el resto de hermanos Weasley, Hagrid, McGonagall… - procuró nombrar a los que más le llegaran al corazón primero – Gran parte de la Orden, el mundo mágico, el mundo no mágico – eran todos en realidad – Harry… Ron y yo… Todos seguimos vivos gracias a ti.

Harry sonrió levemente. Su amiga sabía como evadirlo de la oscuridad.

- Últimamente, entre tanta reunión, eres el centro de atención Harry y mucho. Sabemos que no te gusta… - Ron hablaba tranquilo pero seguro - No dejes que el estrés te pueda Harry. Piensa en lo tranquila que será tu vida cuando todo esto pare y en los sobrinos que me vas a dar…

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron. Por un lado, era sorprendente que este hubiese entendido el estrés de Harry pero, por otro… ¡¿sobrinos?!

- ¿Qué? ¿No pensarás qué no los voy a reclamar? – su aparente tranquilidad se tornó en un gesto de gracioso inconformismo

Los tres se rieron del comentario. No podían negarlo, había sido muy bueno. Ni por lo más remoto de los pensamientos del joven Potter pasaba el tener un hijo, con Giny, y mucho menos ahora. Les quedaba mucha juventud por vivir. Pero las palabras del pelirrojo le hicieron pensar en el futuro y en lo agradable que se pintaba. Con ellos y con Giny. Podían ser muy felices.

Finalmente, entre tanto ruido y la poca luz que comenzaba a asomar por la ventana, Neville despertó. El alto y delgado joven se mostró curioso al motivo de las risas pero no obtuvo muchas respuestas. Tampoco le hacia falta, sabía que aquellos tres compartían algo muy intimo y ya se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de haber compartido sus años en Hogwarts con ellos, no le hacía falta más.

--

--

--

--

No podía negarlo, el último día habían sido de lo más sustanciosos.

Primero el profesor Snape le pide ayuda, después tiene que ir al dormitorio de este, más tarde, al volver a visitarle, le vuelve a pedir ayuda (y no cualquier ayuda) y, para rematar, Harry les confiesa que se siente… vacío.

En el fondo lo entendía. De hecho se había extrañado que su joven amigo no mostrara síntomas de culpabilidad ante la muerte de sus seres queridos y demás magos caídos, pero no le había preguntado nada.

La conversación con Ron y ella le había ayudado. De hecho bastante pues, en ese mismo instante se encontraba visitando a Teddy y, según tenía entendido, Giny se quedaría con ellos una temporada. Pero, aun asi, Harry era un muchacho de pensar, el tema no había terminado ahí. Lo superaría con el paso del tiempo, pero era inevitable que se sintiera cuesta arriba de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no era ni comparable con lo que debía hacer para Snape. Según este le había dicho, la poción no era para nada sencilla. ¡Y su vida dependía de ella!

_- En el vestidor hay una caja negra. Tiene el mismo sistema de seguridad que la entrada de mis aposentos aunque… más peligrosa – la mirada del profesor inspiraba maldad. Hermione no quería ni saber que le podía haber pasado si, en su otra visita, la hubiera tocado – Deberás abrirla. Dentro están los ingredientes… especiales… pero, por el momento no los toques – le dijo severo_

_La joven castaña asintió._

_- Quiero que cojas los pergaminos y me los traigas – le explicó – Yo te enseñaré lo básico y luego la harás en mi despacho – Snape realmente sufría dictándole las instrucciones a la joven. Se veía obligado. Después de tanto dolor no quería morir. Aun asi… no le gustaba tener que darle tanta información a Granger – ¿Puedo esperarte para mañana por la noche o algún compromiso te lo impide?_

_Hermione vaciló. No tenía nada fijado para los días siguientes a no ser que algún imprevisto surgiera. _

_- En principio no… - seguía sentada en el pequeño sofá y observaba a su profesor atente _

_- En tal caso… - Snape lo dio por hecho. No lo iba a repetir._

_Hermione observó como su profesor cerraba los ojos dolorido. No le gustaba verlo asi, desnutrido y tembloroso. Abrió los ojos negros y penetrándola con su severa y firme expresión le dijo:_

_- No los leas Granger – después de eso, estaba seguro, no lo haría_

No, no lo haría, Hermione tambien estaba segura. Ahora, después de un día de tranquilidad y muchas horas dormidas se encontraba una vez más en la acogedora habitación del profesor de pociones. Una y otra vez se preguntaba como ese ser frío y desagradable podía tener un dormitorio asi. Debían de ser los elfos, seguro.

El cajón se encontraba esperándola donde mismo lo había dejado y, como la entrada la noche anterior, la puerta de esta desapareció al contacto de su mano. Cogió los pergaminos, los enrolló y sacó la mano. La puerta se volvió sólida de nuevo con un pequeño "puf"

Se giró y dispuso su partida del cuarto.

--

--

En el hospital, Snape no hacía más que pensar en la noche anterior. No sabían si hacía bien confiando en Granger. Esa estúpida cerebrito parecía depender siempre de Potter y Weasley, ¿quién le aseguraba que ellos no sabían nada?

Lo averiguaría.

_No hacía nada ahí quieta. Ya sabía lo que debía saber. Snape se debatía entre un borde "Lárgate Granger" o un "Gracias por su ayuda". Evidentemente la segunda opción se le hacía amarga de pronunciar. Ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo preguntándole si se encontraba bien antes. Pero es que su palidez realmente le asustó._

_En realidad tampoco sabía que le extrañaba. Seguro que la palidez era consecuencia de la espantosa visión que debía ser él enfermo. Nunca en su vida había sido gustoso de ver, ahora tenía que ser horrible. Y la estúpida Granger parecía encantada de venir a ayudarlo… Gryffindor. Le daban realmente asco, con sus principios nobles, leales y estúpidos. Aun asi tenía que aguantarse. Sin su ayuda no sobreviviría. Quedaban pocas pociones y, al ser difícil su elaboración, más valían prevenir que verse apurado de tiempo._

_La miró. Si, realmente pálida, debía de estar incómoda. Pero no le importaba, ella estaba ahí porque quería, nadie la obligaba a quedarse. Miraba a la nada recostada, una vez más, en el esmirriado sofá en el que, supuso Snape, había transformado algún objeto. Nunca se lo habría imaginado. ¿Por qué no había sido otro el alumno cerebrito que se había interesado en ayudarle? Tenía que ser Granger, la amiguita de Potter. _

_Desvió la mirada._

_- Puedes irte Granger – la echó finalmente _

_Pero ella no se movió. Se limitó a posar la mirada en el suelo. _

_- No quiero tener que repetirlo…_

_Finalmente hizo un gesto de atención y le lanzó una mirada de aceptación. Se levantó del sofá, lo transformó de nuevo en la banqueta y tomó rumbo a la salida. Antes de irse paró y, sin mirar atrás, se despidió._

_- Hasta mañana profesor… Buenas noches… _

_Y, una vez más, solo. _

--

--

--

--

Era ya la 1 de la madrugada cuando Hermione Granger cruzó el pasillo de hospital de camino a la habitación de su antiguo profesor de Pociones y Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. La cubría la capa invisible, la tercera Reliquia de la Muerte que Harry había heredado de su padre y, a pesar de no ser suya, funcionaba como si tal. Absolutamente nadie era capaz de verla con esos pergaminos, aun sin leer, sujetos en la mano.

Se cruzó con varias enfermeras haciendo su turno de noche y cuidadosamente las esquivó. Hacía ya muchos años había aprendido que siendo invisible nadie se molestaba en no chocar y, por tanto, todo el esfuerzo por no hacerlo dependía de ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación se alegró al comprobar que, esta vez, su profesor estaba despierto. Tumbado en la cama, con unas finas gafas, leía un gastado libro a la luz de una vela. Esta hacía contrastar terriblemente los frágiles desnutridos rasgos del hombre proyectando todas y cada una de las sombras que, gracias a única luz, podían formarse.

Snape no se inmutó al verla entrar pero no por ello no se dio cuenta. No le prestó atención hasta que ella se sentó en el taburete y le tendió los pergaminos.

Levantó la vista a ellos, sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirar a la que se los había traído, y los cogió.

- Bien… - asintió mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Eran los pergaminos correctos y, lo más importante, no los había mirado, aun.

- Profesor yo… - comenzó Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa. Después de haberlo pensado, la responsabilidad que sobre ella caía era demasiado grande. Quería ayudarlo pero… no sería mejor…

- Granger – la cortó el enfermo – estos serán los pergaminos que debes tener – y le tendió la mitad de los pergaminos, 3 de aproximadamente 30 cm. cada uno

Hermione los cogió y los leyó por encima. Eran los ingredientes y el modo de preparación. En ningún papel decía qué era lo que estaba preparando. No pudo evitar una ligera desilusión. Ciertamente, sentía intriga.

- De todos modos… - comenzó Snape mientras volvía a enrollar los pergaminos restantes - … Granger, le explicaré ahora cómo elaborar la poción. Esos apuntes son su guía pero no lo dicen todo – sus ojos expresaban orgullo, algo que Hermione no comprendió. Si esos apuntes eran malos, incompletos, y él los había creado (pues eran escritos de su puño y letra), ¿de qué se sentía orgulloso?

- Profesor, antes de… - intentó de nuevo hablar la joven castaña

- No hay tiempo que perder Granger – la cortó el profesor y, con cuidado, se sentó en la cama. Dejó las gafas en la mesa, cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador – No es una poción sencilla…

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! – saltó Hermione, subiendo la voz pero, lo justo para no parecer impertinente y maleducada

- ¿Te preocupa que no te salga, Granger? – la miró irónico sabiendo que había dado en el clavo

La joven miró al suelo.

- Si de ella depende su vida profesor, si… - era solo una estudiante y, hacía un año que no hacía pociones. Volvió a mirar a su profesor – Quizás sea mejor que la haga otro… Hay muchos magos y brujas a los que puede recurrir: McGonagall…

- McGonagall lo haría porque Albus lo habría querido, no por gusto. No quiero ayuda de nadie que no desee ofrecérmela y, por lo que parece, a ti no te importa – le dijo el profesor algo tenso pero seguro de sus palabras

Hermione pensó cómo responderle unos segundos.

- De todos modos, seguro que hay gente que no le importa ayudarle… La profesora Sprout seguro que es experta elaborando pociones – hablaba por hablar. En realidad no tenía ni idea si asi era.

- Señorita Granger – el profesor parecía cansado de su presencia y tan solo acababa de llegar. Suspiró y separó la espalda de la cama con claras intenciones de mostrar autoridad – Si he decidido que seas tú la que elabore la poción no es por nada Granger. Por muy sabelotodo que seas, eres lista y, aunque pociones no sea tu mejor asignatura, nadie diría que se te dan mal.

Era un modo muy extraño de alabarla. Más bien era un halago tapado con suficiencia. Pero a Hermione eso no le importaba.

- Tampoco es que – cerró los ojos, no le gustaba repetirse – me agrade que tengas que ayudarme. Prefiero valerme por mi mismo pero, es evidente que, en estos momentos, no puedo…

- ¿Y si la poción sale mal? ¿Y si muere por mi culpa? – le preguntó Hermione realmente preocupada

Snape se percató. No era tanto el fracaso suyo sino lo que pudiera ocasionar este. Y el se había burlado de ella creyendo que lo que realmente le preocupaba era el simple hecho de fracasar. Gryffindor…

- Si la poción te sale mal, la repetirás. Si muero… - no habría gran diferencia de todos modos - …si muero Granger, no pasará nada. Te podrás sentir orgullosa (como Gryffindor que eres) – esto último lo dijo con evidente retintín – Sin su ayuda moriré seguro. Tú eliges si tengo alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir…

Había lanzado la pregunta a sabiendas de que no le quedaba otra que aceptar. Aun asi ese "tú eliges" le había costado pronunciarlo. Haberle dado la opción era darle un voto de confianza que nunca le habría dado a nadie. No en otra situación.

Todo el mundo habría elegido ayudar. O eso creía. Sin embargo, de presentársele a él la oportunidad, habría dejado morir a ese profesor que siempre le había menospreciado y que siempre se había burlado de su inteligencia. Una vez más la teoría confirmada: él no podía pertenecer a todo el mundo.

La joven castaña se lo pensó. Más por que le costaba decirlo que porque no supiera la respuesta. Lo ayudaría, no le quedaba otra. Si vivía seguro que se iría y como si nada hubiera pasado. Si moría se iría igual y, una vez más, como si nada hubiera pasado. No tenía opción.

- De acuerdo… -bajó la mirada – Le ayudaré.

- Bien – el profesor volvió a acomodarse en la cama – En tal caso, procederé a dictarle la poción. Le recomiendo que tome nota Granger. Ni usted lograría recordarla entera de memoria… - e hizo aparecer una pluma y un bote de tinta

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Buenooo... aqui estoy de nuevo ^^ ¡Siento la tardanza! Jeje, yo ya avisé!  
De verdad, he tenido montones de exámenes y bueno... sin tiempo vamos... **

**Además! No se que ostras le pasa a la cuenta que solo puedo entrar cuando le de la real gana ¬¬! Tengo ya terminado el capi 6 y todo!  
****Pero bueno... tampoco pasa nada porque he decidido dejar un capi de más fuera del fic para, en caso de necesitar cambiarlo, estar a tiempo ^^ **

**De verdad digo que me emocionan muchísimo vuestros reviews :) Gracias a todos de verdad! A los que habeis repetido y a los nuevos! No me puedo poner a especificar uno a uno porque estoy haciendo el capi 7 (¡¡q promete!!) y no quiero entretenerme mucho! **

**Con eso me despido gente!  
Espero que guste el capi 5!**

**PEACE&LOVE**

**anikoko**


	6. Solo

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Era complicada. Snape no mentía. Era una poción muy enrevesada y detallista. Además los ingredientes eran difíciles de encontrar. Tenía una verdadera exposición de ingredientes extraños repartida por todas las estanterías de su despacho. Según pudo averiguar Hermione, preparaba la poción con bastante frecuencia pues, en dichos muebles, se encontraban los ingredientes en cantidades asombrosas.

Sin romper la confianza de su maestro (por tanto, sin tocar nada que no debiera de su despacho) investigó por su cuenta cuál podía ser la poción que hacía pero no encontró nada. Buscó hasta en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, sin éxito. Ninguna poción atendía a las características de la de Snape.

Pensaba en algún tipo de inmunizador al veneno de _Nagini_ y, con esa idea, buscaba en los libros. Encontró pociones que mitigaban, reducían o neutralizaban el veneno de algunas serpientes pero, ninguna como la de Voldemord, todas serpientes menores.

Además, estaban los ingredientes "especiales"

_- Recuerdas los ingredientes especiales que te dije que no tocaras._

_- Si – el profesor no había preguntado pero, al estar siguiendo su explicación, le pareció correcto afirmar._

_- Bien, pues se trata de un… líquido – pensaba como decirlo –. Debes, cada vez que sea necesario, coger uno de los botes y, con un cuentagotas, tomar 10 o 5 gotas, según lo requiera la poción, y echárselos a la mezcla. Luego debes dejarlo donde estaba. No es un ingrediente que pueda estar suelto por mi despacho, recuérdalo – la joven asintió –. Pues bien, en tal caso y, supongo has entendido mi explicación, ¿cuándo debes poner esas gotas en la poción Granger?_

_La joven pensó._

_- Justo después del segundo reposo, siempre y cuando la poción tenga las características requeridas en esa fase – respondió satisfecha. _

_- No debes derramar ni na gota del líquido – la informó -. No debes desperdiciarlo._

_Hermione asintió. _

_- Bien… _

¿Qué podía ser ese ingrediente "especial"? Era inútil buscar una poción si no se conoce su ingrediente "especial".

--

--

Una semana después la poción había fracasado dos veces. Esto era frustrante para Hermione. Nunca había errado en una poción dos veces. Una vez se había equivocado con una complicada poción de envejecimiento precoz y temporal pero nunca más. Y ahora llevaba dos fallos en la espalda y una poción menos en la pequeña nevera (cómo le gustaba llamarla a ella pues le recordaba a ese electrodoméstico muggle tan útil)

Quedaban dos, por tanto tenía dos semanas y media, tres a lo maximo, para cogerle el punto a hacer la misteriosa poción. Y teniendo en cuenta que la poción requería dos días y medio de elaboración (pues tenía dos reposos considerablemente largos) tendría seis intentos aproximadamente.

Le costaba pensar que necesitaría siete intentos más para conseguir la poción pero tenía que reconocer que era realmente complicada. Elaborarla requería su presencia en el despacho varias horas diarias y no podía olvidarse nunca pues, si no llegaba a tiempo después de los reposos, se cortaban los ingredientes.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron pensaban que estaba en la biblioteca o visitando a sus padres. No había tenido muchos problemas con las excusas pues, en realidad, la poción solo requería su presencia por las mañanas (el reposo tenía que ser por la tarde)

Lo que menos le gustaba era estar encerrada en el frío y desagradable despacho del antiguo profesor de pociones. Varias veces le tentó volver a entrar en el dormitorio en busca de un poco de comodidad pero temía que, al no querer su profesor, la puerta no se le abriese. En realidad, no era tanto el palo de no lograr abrirla como el de que su profesor se enterara, por algún medio que ella desconocía, de que lo había intentado.

La que, para desgracia de Hermione, si empezó a preguntar fue Giny.

_- ¿Dónde vas hoy Hermione? – le había dicho durante el desayuno unos días antes._

_- A visitar a mis padres – le había respondido._

_La joven pelirroja se quedó pensando. _

_- Pero… ¿no fuiste ayer? _

_- Si – asintió Hermione disimulando mientras su cerebro se movía veloz en busca de una respuesta –. Pero… es que hoy… bueno… tengo que ayudarlos porque están… trasladando el dormitorio de mi hermana, ¿sabes? _

_- ¿Ah si? – se rió -. ¡Pues que suerte! ¡Hoy no tendrán que levantar muebles! – Hermione podía moverlos con magia perfectamente –. No tardarás mucho entonces, ¿no?_

_- Pues no se… No creo… Supongo… - si que iba a tardar. Justo ese día comenzaba con el segundo intento y, el comienzo de la poción era realmente complicado. _

_Aun asi se alegró de que Giny no profundizase en su pregunta. _

Hasta que, efectivamente, regresó tarde, y si comenzó a picarle la preocupación. Era tan tarde que ya el almuerzo había pasado hace tiempo.

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? – le había preguntado al cruzarse con ella por el pasillo que conducía a la sala común. _

_La castaña parecía cansada y estaba muy pálida. Encerrarse en ese despacho, no solo era deprimente, sino que la alejaba de las pocas horas de sol que, por la localización de la escuela, había en la zona. _

_Antes de lo de Snape había pasado varias mañanas tumbada en las gradas del estadio de Quiddich mientras Harry y Ron jugaban. Hermione siempre había sido blanca de piel pero hacer esto le había dado un color, que, aunque no moreno, era bastante saludable. Pero ahora volvía a estar pálida. Giny lo notó. _

_- Estaba con mis padres… Hubo reunión familiar y bueno… - la excusa le salió sola, sin pensarla, tan solo quería echarse un rato en la sala común y descansar. Estaba convencida de que su trabajo de ahora era, si no tan, casi tan cansado como los estudios que hacía un año y el año próximo llevaba pero se agotaba más ahora. Era la tensión. Por muy estresantes que fueran los exámenes, no eran comparables con tener la vida de alguien en la mano. Ni de lejos. _

_Hermione continuaba caminando cuando de repente se percató de que Giny ya no estaba a su lado. Paró y miró hacia atrás. _

_- Pero… - la pelirroja pensaba -. ¿No hubo reunión familiar ayer?_

_Claro, por eso había sido tan fácil la excusa. Juraría que, el día anterior, al que le había dicho que hacía, era a Ron. _

_- Ya pero… - otra excusa, otra - …mi familia es muy grande – fue lo único que consiguió decir._

_Giny volvía a estar a su lado y caminaban de nuevo. _

_- Hermione… ¿estás bien? – la pelirroja parecía preocupada._

_- Claro Giny – sonrió forzosamente Hermione –. Solo un poco cansada – le aseguró._

Aunque Giny quedó confusa, no preguntó y gracias. La castaña no se encontraba en condiciones para inventarse otra excusa.

Durante la mañana siguiente, en el despacho, mientras hacía la poción, creó un calendario de excusas. No podía permitir que sus amigos supieran donde iba. Cuando lo terminó, lo colgó en una de las paredes del despacho, a la vista. De este modo, nunca repetiría excusa.

Fue justo ese pequeño detalle el que, posiblemente, arruinase la segunda poción. Al estar pensando en dos cosas, Hermione estaba casi segura, de que había olvidado remover 5 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj la poción después de echarle las ancas de rana moteada en polvo. Recordaba que, en ese momento, se le había ocurrido la séptima excusa y, con las prisas, se había saltado ese paso. No había llegado ni a poder dejarla reposar por segunda vez.

--

--

--

--

Afortunadamente, dos noches después, volvía a tener la poción en el mismo punto y no dejaría que, una vez más, se pusiera mala por una tontería.

Volvía a estar en la habitación, por primera vez desde que le había dictado los pasos de la poción. Su profesor, aunque igual de esquelético, se lo veía con más gama de movimientos posibles. Ya se sentaba con absoluta fluidez y no parecía agotado de hacerlo. En cambio, ponerse de pié, eso ya era otra cuestión. El sentido del equilibrio lo tenía bastante dañado y, aunque ya había comenzado la rehabilitación, aun no había conseguido nada.

Snape maldecía a los médicos. Se empeñaban en tratarlo lo menos posible. No estaban seguros del efecto que sus medicinas podían hacer en el "milagroso" caso de Severus Snape. Pero al implicado eso no le importaba. Le dolía todo y eso era motivo suficiente para que, al menos, le dieran un sedante fuerte. Pero ni eso. Ni pociones revitalizantes, ni reconstituyentes de masa muscular, ni potenciadotes de la capacidad psicomotrora, ni nada. Solamente una poción nutritiva muy diluida en agua. Asi seguía de flaco y débil. Hasta dormir de lado le era imposible si no tenía algo entre las piernas pues se clavaba sus propias rodillas.

Pensándolo en frío, ni el mismo sabía qué efecto podían ocasionarle las medicinas del hospital. Pero, cuando sentía arder su estómago por la úlcera que le habían provocado sus propios jugos gástricos intensificados por el veneno, eso le daba igual. Dolía demasiado. Él se arriesgaría pero no lo dejaban.

Pero ahora, el tema no era ese. Snape esperaba con ansias el parte de Granger y la escuchaba interesadamente mientras la joven Gryffindor relataba sus dos intentos fallidos. Para nada se sorprendió. Más bien, se sentía satisfecho con los resultados de esta en los pocos días que llevaba intentándolo.

Cierto era que, otras muchas pociones requerían un largo periodo de reposo. Como, por ejemplo, la poción multijugos. Pero, esta tenía su complicación más en la elaboración y gracias. No tenía tiempo para pociones largas.

Evidentemente no mostró su satisfacción a la joven. Se limitó a aceptar los resultados y no darle ningún tipo de emoción sobre la que pensar.

- En tal caso, sigue intentándolo Granger…

Hermione asintió.

- Y vuelve cuando te sea posible…

Volvió a asentir y dejó paso a un largo silencio.

No podía creer cómo odiaba esos momentos. Eran muy incómodos. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta ella solita que tenía que irse? Estaba en una camilla, prácticamente inválido y dolorido. ¿No se suponía que era una sabelotodo?

- Vete Granger – le escupió el profesor antes de revirarse en la cama y darle la espalda.

Para desgracia del profesor, la joven, no se movió.

- ¿No se siente solo? - la pregunta perdía fuerza según iba terminándola.

El hombre no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa que, afortunadamente, la joven no captó pues se encontraba de espaldas a ella. ¿Cómo podía haber lanzado semejante pregunta? Ya no era curiosidad. Esa joven Gryffindor estaba entrometiéndose en sus sentimientos. La mera idea le desagradó tanto que, de asombro, pasó a una expresión de profundo asco. Sus sentimientos no eran buenos. Nunca lo habían sido.

Contó hasta diez y, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de voluntad, se tragó un grito que, aunque placentero, no había sido bueno ni para su voz, ni para el favor que la joven le hacía.

- No – se limitó a responder, seco y tajante.

La joven pareció asombrarse por su respuesta o, más bien, por su no respuesta. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? Tanto se sorprendió que no percató que con el tajante "No" la mandaba a cerrar el pico.

- Pero… aquí, en el hospital…

Snape volvió a girarse, aunque, esta vez se sentó y la miró frustrado.

- No me siento solo Granger. Puedes irte – su mirada la penetraba como el fuego pero la castaña no se movió.

- No me quiero ir – dijo después de unos segundos de tensión –. Quiero decir… soy… Soy la única compañía que usted tiene… ahora mismo y… no se…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tu compañía me agrada? – eso, sin duda, le había dolido de haberlo escuchado en su totalidad pero, estaba demasiado acopada en su primera pregunta y en conseguir una respuesta.

- Puedo no agradarle pero, a fin de cuentas, soy la única – más que una conversación empezaba a parecer una discusión.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que la compañía me agrada? – Hermione sabía que llegarían a ese punto y paró. Bajo la mirada.

- Creo que necesita usted más conversación que la que pueda obtener de un enfermero. Aunque, más se podría decir que no mantiene conversación alguna con los enfermeros…

Snape escuchaba atento. Enfadado por la descabellada ocurrencia de la Gryffindor pero, atento. ¿Qué demonios insinuaba la estúpida Gryffindor?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo hablo con los enfermeros? – la pregunta fue directa. La joven levantó la mirada asustada y, sin poder evitarlo, entró en contacto visual con el maestro. Ambos sabían la respuesta pues, Snape, la acababa de deducir.

- Bueno… pues… - la mirada cayó de nuevo al suelo - cuando… cuando me voy… - la joven titubeaba. Ella misma se delataba.

- ¿Pretendes decirme que me espías?

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! Solo fue una vez, la primera que vine, que me tuve que ir por que venía una enfermera y no tenía capa invisible ni nada, tan solo encantamientos desilusionadores – se defendió de inmediato

- Eso espero Granger – si lo había echo o no ya daba igual, no volvería a hacerlo después de la mirada que el profesor acababa de ofrecerle

Hermione asintió nerviosa. ¿Cómo se le había ido el tema de las manos tan tontamente?

- Ahora vete de aquí – sus palabras fueron lentas y duras – ya.

- Pero profesor…

- ¡¡Vete!! – la vena de la frente del profesor se marcaba más de lo normal por su extremada delgadez pero, Hermione no pudo verla mucho pues, después de casi caer del taburete del susto, salió corriendo de la habitación.

--

--

--

--

El día siguiente arrastró su ánimo toda la mañana. Fue al despacho y comenzó la segunda fase de preparación de la poción. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie por lo que no le costó.

Se sentía culpable por haberse metido donde no la llamaban. Ni si quiera entendía cómo había tenido el valor de meterse tan descaradamente en la vida del maestro. No hacía falta decir que a Snape no le gustaba que se entrometieran en su espacio vital y ella le había preguntado que si no se sentía solo.

Pensándolo en frío, había sido una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cuándo había Snape estado a gusto con alguna compañía? Quizás con Dumbledore pero… lo dudaba. Lo de ellos había sido una relación más bien forzada, independientemente de lo cercana y leal que fuera, siempre con un propósito y una causa. Quizás con… Lily… Seguro que por eso la amaba. Seguro que se sentía bien a su lado. Y había muerto por su culpa.

Debía ser un cargo de conciencia increíble y, juntándolo con que ella se había casado con su mayor enemigo, contradictorio. Era realmente admirable. Nunca habría imaginado eso de su borde, arisco e irónico profesor de pociones. Había dedicado su vida a, de algún modo, remediar su error, cuidando a Harry.

Una vez más volvía a sentir la necesidad de ayudarlo. Había sufrido demasiado en su vida como para que, ahora, nadie lo atendiese. No sabía si iba a vivir mucho pero, el tiempo que le quedase en el hospital, lo cuidaría. Quizás buscaría conversación, algún tema importante, interesante. Eso si, teniendo cuidado de lo que a su profesor le pudiera molestar, disimulando.

En cuanto terminó satisfactoriamente la segunda fase de la poción sus niveles de ánimos eran algo más altos. Aunque no lo suficiente para socializar por lo que se dirigió a la sala de menesteres en busca de la puerta que conectaba con Hogsmeade.

- Hola señor Dumbledore – saludó al hermano del antiguo director.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, ¿de nuevo de paso? – le preguntó mientras la veía descender de la habitación.

Era muy parecido Albus Dumbledore. Un poco más robusto y unos cuantos años más joven pero parecido. Sus intensos y penetrantes ojos azules eran el rasgo que más le gustaba. Era como estar siendo observado por Albus Dumbledore a través de su hermano. Hermione siempre había admirado los rasgos de su antiguo director por su elegancia y, de hecho, ya en su primer curso en Hogwarts había investigado (dentro de lo posible. Evidentemente, no se había tan si quiera acercado a la verdadera vida del mago), acerca de él, y había encontrado bastantes imágenes. Se podía afirmar sin duda que había sido un hombre muy atractivo.

Por este motivo, a pesar del susto de cuando la guerra y su actitud arisca y cabezona, le agradaba tanto ver a este hombre. Se cruzaban muy a menudo y siempre se saludaban. Más por cortesía que por otro motivo pero, si de su opinión dependiera y, teniendo tan solo el primer contacto de la noche de la batalla, ese hombre no se habría molestado ni en mirarla.

Pero no, siempre se mostraba educado, y no arisco, y la saludaba con una sonrisa y dejándole ver sus maravillosos ojos azules, como los de su hermano.

Hermione estaba segura que esta comparación, a Aberforth, no le gustaba.

- No – Hermione le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la barra.

El local estaba vacío. La gente solía ir a allí a tomarse una copa y charlar un rato pero era la hora del almuerzo y no había nadie.

- El realidad… venía a ver si había algún lugar donde comer por aquí… - era un poco una pregunta. Si alguien sabía de algún bar donde comer ese era Aberforth.

El anciano pensó.

- Bueno… te diría de varios locales por aquí pero… están cerrados – le dijo mientras doblaba el paño de cocina detrás de la barra –. Es festivo.

- Ah… - no tenía ni idea. Nunca se había molestado en ver los días festivos del verano.

- ¿Por qué no comes en el castillo? Según tengo entendido los elfos están trabajando este verano – le preguntó curioso mirándola con sus ojos azules.

- No tengo ganas… Quería hacer algo diferente… - era cierto.

- ¿Sola?

- Hmm… - esa había sido su primera intención pero… -. No tiene por qué aunque era lo que tenía pensado…

El anciano sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

- Puedes quedarte aquí – la invitó aun con la sonrisa en la cara -. Yo iba a almorzar ahora mismo… - señaló un caldero enorme encima del fuego.

No se lo pensó mucho. Ni buscándola habría obtenido una compañía que más le animase en esos momentos. Aberforth tenía que ser un hombre muy interesante o, al menos, eso pensaba Hermione desde que se enteraron de que era el hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

Supuso que si Aberforth sabía que le interesaba por Albus Dumbledore no le habría invitado a comer y, ciertamente, tambien ella se sentía mal por no tener más motivos por el que poder tener una relación con el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco. Los buscaría.

- Pues… si – aceptó –. Me gustaría – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Espero que te guste el pollo. Es lo único que tengo hoy – y se dio la vuelta para ir a servir los platos.

- Me gusta – afirmó Hermione segura. Nunca había sido de mal comer y, el pollo, era de sus carnes preferidas –. Señor Dumbledore…

- Llamame Aberforth, por favor. Eso de señor Dumbledore me hace sentir muy viejo – dijo riendo ante la evidencia pues, no era viejo, era muy viejo.

- Aberforth… - la joven también lo prefería. Le resultaba muy extraño llamar Dumbledore a alguien que no fuera Albus Dumbledore - … ¿vive usted aquí siempre?

El anciano volvió a soltar una risita.

- Si, ¿por? – los dos platos estaban servidos y Aberforth se disponía a llevarlos a la barra.

- No, pregunto… Siempre… siempre lo he visto aquí. Por eso preguntaba… - no podía imaginarse una vida más triste que estar fijo metido en una taberna.

Bueno si. Quizás la del profesor Snape, encerrado en sus propios sentimientos.

Aberforth no era una eminencia como su hermano y, ciertamente, nunca se le habían dado los estudios pero, no por ello era una persona estúpida y un mal mago. Con los años se aprende de todo. Más sabe el Muerte por vieja que por Muerte, dice el refrán.

- ¿Te extraña que dedique mi vida a este pequeño local?

- No, no es eso… - negó Hermione mientras cogía los cubiertos que el anciano le tendía.

- ¿Sabe señorita Granger?...

- Hermione – pidió ella.

- De acuerdo, Hermione – sonrió –. Que mi hermano tuviera las ansias de conocer mundo muy desarrolladas no implica que yo sea igual… - el anciano hablaba con calma mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca pero, cada palabra, era pensada.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- No… no quería… compararlo con…

- No te pongas nerviosa – su sonrisa seguía viva aunque con un tanto de resignada aceptación bordándola –. No eres la primera que me lo pregunta… aunque, si que has sido la que más lo ha disimulado.

La joven se sonrojó más aun. No era tanto que no tuviera las ansias de poder de su hermano como que vivía su vida en una simple taberna. Pero si, la comparación había sido inevitable.

- Digamos que no todo el mundo tiene el mismo… concepto de… vida – pensaba mientras hablaba –. Mi hermano Albus tenía una visión muy amplia del mundo. Tan amplia que le nublaba la mente. Solo pensaba en si mismo y sus posibilidades de grandeza… - pronunciaba las palabras con un cierto pésame. La cabeza de Hermione miraba avergonzadamente el plato. Quería defender a su antiguo director pero temía contradecir a su hermano –. Nadie es perfecto… - y siguió comiendo

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a las palabras de Aberforth. Hermione decidió no cortar ahí la conversación. A fin de cuentas, le interesaba.

- El director Dumbledore hizo cosas increíbles. Recuerde que era el único mago al que el que no debió ser nombrado temía…

– Mi hermano se convirtió en un mago grandioso gracias a su inteligencia y su don de la gente. Se le daba muy bien esconder y mentir señorita Granger, y lo hacía muy a menudo, a su antojo. Creo recordar que ya lo dije – de nuevo silencio –. Tan fascinante como repelente. Al menos para los que los conocíamos, un poco…

- Mucha gente lo conocía y no opinaba lo mismo.

- Esa gente solo conocía de Albus lo que Albus quería – su tono de voz había subido un poco. Más para remarcar lo que decía que para discutir pero, de igual modo, había subido –. Yo si conocí al verdadero Albus Dumbledore – era una afirmación pesada y rotunda.

Y no era ninguna mentira. Eran pocos los que conocían la verdad sobre Albus Dumbledore y, su hermano era, sin duda, el que más. No lo entendía pues su antiguo director se le antojaba maravilloso. Una persona humilde, sincera, agradable, culta y, además, graciosa. Pero, aunque no lo pareciera, había pecado de grandeza años atrás y, en cierto modo, había escarmentado.

No sabía exactamente qué edad podía tener al morir pero estaba segura que había sido un mago longevo. Y teniendo en cuenta que la vida media de un mago eran 140 años, Albus Dumbledore debía de haberlos pasado ya.

En todo caso, solo lo había conocido 6 años de su vida. Una auténtica porquería en comparación.

- Su hermano vivió toda su vida con el peso de su culpa a cuestas… Lo que no le libra de ella pero quiere decir que… aprendió y se arrepintió – se metía donde no la llamaban una vez más pero, en esa ocasión sentía que, hasta cierto punto, tenía permiso. Ni comparable la incomodidad de ese momento con la que había sentido al preguntarle a Snape si se sentía solo.

- Debo reconocer que pensé que no – Aberforth movía con un trozo de pan la comida hacía el tenedor –. Siempre creí que se había exculpado de la muerte de Ariana.

Las palabras de Harry aun vibraban en su mente:

_- Él nunca fue libre – lo interrumpió Harry._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Aberforth._

_- Nunca lo fue – insistió el muchacho –. La noche en que murió, su hermano se bebió una poción que lo hizo delirar. Se puso a gritar, suplicándole a alguien que no estaba allí: "No les hagas daño, por favor… Castígame a mi." _

_[…] _

_- Creyó que volvía a estar con ustedes dos y Grindelwald, estoy seguro – dijo Harry, recordando los gemidos y las súplicas del anciano profesor -. Creyó ver a Grindelwald haciéndoles daño a usted y Ariana… Era una tortura para él; si usted no lo hubiera visto entonces, no diría que ya era libre._

- Las palabras de tu joven amigo me convencieron. Además, no hace mucho me hizo una visita muy… podríamos decir, provechosa – sonreía de nuevo –. Quizás mi hermano aprendiera la lección pero… eso no quiere decir que dejase de ser quién era. Hacía peligrar, de un modo u otro, a todo por el que sentía un mínimo de aprecio.

- Lo hacía por el bien de todos…

- ¿Crees que el fin justifica los medios?

- Si, lo creo – afirmó rotunda.

Aberforth rió divertido, no irónico. Lo que extrañó a Hermione.

- Quizás por eso soy Hufflepuff…

¿Hufflepuff? ¿Aberforth era Hufflepuff?

- Jejeje… - una vez más su rostro expresaba una resignación –. Suponías que era Gryffindor, ¿cierto?

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué lo había dado por hecho?

- Tranquila… Tampoco eres la primera que lo piensa. No me voy a deprimir por ser el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Lo tengo asumido hace mucho… - en las últimas palabras un abismo de triste aceptación. Hermione sintió pena.

El silencio envolvió de nuevo la sala. Hermione se preguntaba cómo no había supuesto que Aberforth no era Gryffindor. Era más que evidente pues, de serlo, habría entendido los motivos de su hermano.

Pero lo que más la incomodaba era la tristeza de este al decir que lo tenía todo asumido. Lo más seguro era que toda su vida hubiese sido el hermano de Albus Dumbledore, se había quedado sin nombre.

- Seguro que usted tambien tiene cosas que sean admirar Aberforth – intentó darle ánimos aunque la frase le quedó algo ñoña.

- Supongo…

- ¿Tiene usted esposa o… familia? – intentó buscar puntos donde apoyarlo.

- Estuve casado Hermione pero… mi esposa murió – en sus ojos había más y más tristeza –. En la primera gran guerra…

- ¿Erais ambos miembros de la Orden?

- Éramos miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix – reconoció –. Ella si era Gryffindor… - la echaba de menos –. Era valiente y justa. Noble y leal… Supongo que nunca escarmienta uno – sonrió –. Odiaba a mi hermano Gryffindor y me case con una de la misma casa…

Esa última sonrisa no era triste. Era más bien graciosa, como si la tremenda casualidad que fue ese hecho no fuera más que eso, una casualidad.

- ¿Y no tiene hijos? – necesitaba algo con lo que darle ánimos pero, más que una búsqueda, las preguntas empezaban a parecer cotillas. Hermione se sonrojó al ver que los ojos de Aberforth se habían percatado de eso – Lo digo para… no se… ayudarlo…

Aberforth asintió.

- No… no tengo hijos ni hijas. Mis padres, como ya sabes, murieron y, hace ya más de un año, mi única familia viva tambien. Supongo que soy el último de mi familia… pues Albus… no dejó descendencia… - le resumió el parte completo.

- Es una pena… - Hermione, ya con el plato de comida vacío, miraba los restos de este apenada –. Lleváis unos buenos genes – sonrió.

Aberforth mostró resignación de nuevo.

- No lo digo solo por Albus – corrigió enseguida –. Lo digo tambien por usted. Lo digo en general… Quizás sea usted un poco tosco – no todo podía ser bueno -, pero es buena persona… - le halagó -. Diferente a la "bondad" de su hermano… La suya es una bondad más familiar, más particular… Nunca menospreciable en comparación con la bondad "general" de su hermano…

Aberforth sonrió.

- Y además tenéis los ojos bonitos – puntualizó Hermione divertida.

Aberforth volvió a sonreír.

- Eso dicen… - reconoció halagado el anciano -. ¿Terminaste?

La joven castaña asintió.

- Estaba muy bueno – le agradeció –. Debería usar usted esta taberna para algo más que servir copas.

- Que va… - negó dejaba los platos fregándose solos en el fregadero –. Demasiado trabajo… - se rió de vuelta a la barra

Silencio de nuevo. Aunque, esta vez, algo menos incómodo.

Hermione no se había equivocado. Aberforth era, a su modo, interesante.

- Entonces… ¿Dumbledore no dejó descendencia? – la pregunta se le antojaba extraña. La verdad, nunca habría imaginado a su director en alguna relación sentimental pero, algún día tuvo que tenerla –. Quiero decir… Albus – corrigió.

- Que yo sepa no – negó – Nunca me dijo nada… De todos modos… no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que… bueno… nada…

El semblante de Hermione se arrugó. Aberforth parecía incómodo de nuevo. Cohibido. Miró al techo en busca de alguna ayuda divina antes hundir los ojos en el suelo.

- Digamos que… sus… gustos no… le permitían tener… descendencia…

Hermione pensó. Y lo que se le ocurrió, ciertamente, se le antojó… ¿extraño?

- ¿Era gay?

Aberforth no pudo evitar un gesto de incomodidad ante la tremenda facilidad de la joven en soltar tremenda pregunta. Debía ser la diferencia de edad y mentes pues a él se le habría hecho imposible decirlo tan facil. Se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

- Grindelwald…

Aberforth volvió a asentir. La joven era lista. No le había hecho falta pensar mucho.

- ¿Por qué no me había imaginado antes? – se preguntó la castaña en voz alta.

- Porque no es relevante para nada – le respondió seguro. Paró y observó como la muchacha seguía pensando incrédula . Todo el mundo encasilla a mi hermano en el punto neutro. Sin relación alguna… - paró - …con ningún tipo de... ¿preferencias?... ¿relación sentimental?.. Desconozco si este se decantaba por ambos lados… que yo sepa…

Hermione seguía sorprendida. Los ojos los tenía como platos y el cerebro le daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Aberforth tenía razón. Sencillamente, Dumbledore parecía neutro.

- Espero que esto no salga de aquí Hermione – le pidió –. No creo que mi hermano ocultase nunca sus gustos pero no voy a ser yo quien profane se recuerdo después de muerto. De hecho, no debería habértelo dicho ni a ti…

- No diré nada… - le prometió la joven.

Ambos sonrieron. Se inspiraba confianza en el ambiente.

- Bueno… creo que va siendo hora de irme… - recordó Hermione mientras se levantaba de taburete de la barra –. Un almuerzo magnífico señor Dumbledore – le sonrió.

- Un placer tenerla aquí señorita Granger – ambos rieron –. Y oye… - la joven paró en mitad de las escaleras. Algo le intrigaba - ¿podría saber a donde es que vas con tanta frecuencia y prisa por las noches?

Hermione pensó. A él no le iba a mentir.

- No. No puedes saberlo… - reconoció a su pesar –. Lo siento… No soy yo la que no me deja decirlo – sonrió ante la graciosa expresión de aceptación del anciano hombre -. ¡Hasta luego!

- Adiós… - se despidió Aberforth.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

¿Qué decir hoy? Bueno... nada... Sigo de vacaciones de Carnavales pero algo atrasadilla con los estudios... (será que me gusta agobiarme a última hora u.u'') Y bueno, ayer noche terminé el capi 7, por lo que hoy cuelgo el 6!

No se, espero que guste... :)

Y, por favor, si no os importa, dejadme las críticas! Las necesito! Quiero mejorar!

Saludos a todos!

**PEACE&LOVE!**

anikoko


	7. Recursos

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Una vez más, Hermione Granger, recorría el largo pasillo del hospital San Mungo en dirección a la habitación de el que en su día fue su profesor en Hogwarts.

Tenía miedo, para qué negarlo. Habían pasado tres noches desde que la echase la última vez.

"_¡¡Vete!!_" El grito de su antiguo maestro hacía eco en su mente constantemente.

Desde entonces había decidido no volver a jugar con la paciencia del susodicho. Estaba demostrado que no obtenía nada de ella.

La verdad, si no fuera porque hacía una semana desde que le trajera la última poción, ni se le habría ocurrido ir a verlo. Realmente temía el trato que este, ahora, le iba a ofrecer.

Al asomarse en la habitación sus pensamientos y cavilaciones no pudieron irse más lejos. Tenía ante sus ojos, semidesnudo y de espaldas, a su profesor. Sentado y cubierto por la sábana de caderas para abajo dejaba ver su marcada columna vertebral en arco pues, se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Respiraba con un aire afligido y temblaba ligeramente. Parecía casi tan débil como la primera vez que había ido a visitarlo. Este pensamiento alarmó a Hermione. ¿Qué podía pasarle? ¿Estaría recayendo?

De repente, el profesor soltó un amortiguado gruñido de dolor y arqueó la espada totalmente haciéndose un ovillo. Sus omoplatos parecía que se iban a salir de su sito de la presión que este ejercía sobre su delicado cuerpo.

Hermione entró con la intención de ayudarlo de algún modo pero, a mitad de camino, paró. Si molestaba a Snape en estos momentos de dolor seguro que la gritaría más que nunca. No podía volver a enfadarlo asi y menos si estaba sufriendo.

Poco a poco hizo por volver sobre sus pasos, sin quitar la mirada del hombre, pero, entonces, comenzó a convulsionar. Pasó de estar hecho un ovillo a quedar totalmente estilado y tenso, temblando más que nunca.

Corrió hacía Snape y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo giró hacia un lado mientras este convulsionaba. Si no lo hacía podía ahogarse con su propia lengua. Lo había aprendido en un cursillo de primeros auxilios, hacía ya mucho, cuando aun estudiaba en el colegio _muggle_.

Tenía que llamar a alguien. Aunque la encontrasen a ella, sin permiso, dentro de la habitación. No podía dejar morir a Snape. Invocaría un hechizo alarma, era lo mejor. Buscó su varita entre la ropa pero, antes de encontrarla, las convulsiones cesaron.

No sabía si estaba conciente, pero si que estaba vivo; respiraba.

Hermione volvió a ponerlo tumbado y alargó el brazo derecho en busca de la sábana. Lo cubrió hasta el pecho, dejando por fuera, tan solo, sus brazos, hombros y cabeza.

- Ya está profesor… - le dijo -. Tranquilo…

Sudaba a mares y la respiración aun no había tomado su ritmo habitual. Miraba al techo con una expresión asustada que preocupó a Hermione.

La joven cogió el taburete y lo acercó a la cama. Una vez sentada volvió a mirar el rostro asustado del hombre e, instuitivamente, estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que percibió la incómoda expresión de Snape, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Con cuidado encerró entre sus manos la mano derecha del profesor y lo acarició suavemente. Su piel estaba mustia y seca pero, Hermione no pudo negar que, aun asi, eran unas manos con personalidad. Angulosas y bien formadas a pesar de lo huesudo que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Notó como, aun temblando, las manos de Snape respondían al contacto agarrando las suyas tambien y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a estas, para asegurarse que asi era, sorprendida.

Sonrió.

- ¿Te diviertes Granger? – la voz de Snape era temblorosa pero tenía fuerza y denotaba un sutil sarcasmo.

Hermione volvió a mirar al rostro del profesor asustada. No se esperaba que le hablase. Este, aunque sarcástico, dejaba ver lo incómoda que le resultaba la situación.

- No profesor - ¿cómo se iba a divertir en ese momento? ¡Lo que estaba era preocupada!

Snape volvió a mirar al techo. Tener su mano derecha entre las de la joven castaña ya era bastante incómodo cuando parecía no darse cuenta como para soportarlo ahora que ella sabía que si era consciente de ello.

- ¿Has traído la poción?

Hermione soltó su mano, rompiendo con ello la incomoda situación, y buscó el frasco en el pequeño saco vaquero que llevaba. Cuando se la dio, Snape la agitó, la abrió y se la tomó rápidamente ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña. Ni una explicación.

- Casi no llega Granger – no podía haberlo dicho con más frialdad. No había tardado tanto, o es que acaso tenía una hora fija.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

- Qué Granger, ¿lo has adivinado solita o hace falta que te lo explique? – la sonrisa sarcástica del hombre le dolió como si de un latigazo se tratara. Aun resonaba en su mente el grito que le había pegado en su última visita.

Ninguno habló durante varios segundos. Ambos parecían demasiado ocupados. Snape mirando al techo y Hermione al suelo.

- La poción… - no es que se acabara de dar cuenta, en realidad lo que le costaba era hablarle - …inhibe el veneno…

- Bravo Granger – de nuevo sarcasmo -. Pensé que se había vuelto tonta – Snape cogió aliento. Seguía temblando, aunque menos, y los sudores habían remitido -. No solo suspende la función del veneno sino que, al mismo tiempo, lentamente, me inmuniza.

Era una poción imposible. Eso no existía.

- Pero… - Hermione levantó la mirada -. Esa poción no existe… No para el veneno de _Nagini_…

- Me subestimas Granger – era una rotunda afirmación.

Snape se incorporó y quedó sentado. Parecía encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo estado que la última vez que lo vio. Inclusive mejor. Hermione no lo entendía. Minutos antes habría jurado que había retrocedido mucho en su recuperación.

- No quería tener que decírtelo Granger – le dijo evidentemente resignado -. Y te aseguro que tampoco obtendrás mucha información en este momento – intentó volver a su habitual severidad -. Ya sabes que necesito la poción para sobrevivir, que inhibe el veneno y que me inmuniza. En estos momentos dependo de ella para recuperarme y, al paso que va, dependeré de ella toda mi vida.

- La creó usted… - no había otra explicación - ¿cierto?

Snape asintió.

- Estaba convencido que el Señor Tenebroso le daría la satisfacción de matarme a su amada serpiente… - sus ojos miraban a un punto muerto. Snape estaba recordando -. Ella se llevaba los mejores trofeos… y yo era de sus más cercanos sirvientes. Era evidente pues…

Hermione miraba asombrada al hombre. Ante sus ojos ya no se encontraba el borde y arrogante profesor de pociones. Ante sus ojos había un hombre sabio y experto, y un hombre desgraciado.

- Hasta tú con mis conocimientos de pociones habrías buscado un modo de sobrevivir al veneno – volvía a aparecer una mota de superioridad.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – Hermione pensaba aceleradamente – Para hacer algo asi necesitaría el mismísimo veneno de _Nagini_ – con sus dedos simbolizaba algo que no había. Y, de golpe, se le ocurrió -. El ingrediente especial…

Snape esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Me alegra comprobar que sigue usando el cerebro Granger – le dijo -. Aunque me sorprende que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Hermione no prestaba atención a su antiguo profesor. Pensaba.

- Pero, ¿cómo consiguió el veneno?

- Tengo mis recursos Granger

- Y… cuando se termine… ¿qué? – en la cabeza de la joven aparecían incontables preguntas sin respuestas.

- Repito que, tengo mis recursos – insistió el maestro.

- No profesor, ya no – dijo segura Hermione -. Usted no lo sabe pero _Nagini_ murió. Neville la mató.

- No me hace falta la estúpida serpiente Granger.

- Pero, entonces… ¿cómo?

Los ojos abiertos de la chica y su expresión de incertidumbre hicieron reír por un brevísimo momento al profesor.

- Siempre me pregunté como sería tu cara en interrogante, Granger – reconoció

Hermione no sabía si reír con él o sentirse ofendida por el comentario. Era extraño pero no estaba segura de haber visto sarcasmo y, por alguna leve intuición, creía reconocer una broma en las palabras de Snape.

- No se lo diré todo Granger. Ya sabe que tengo mis recursos – le dijo tranquilo. Se acomodó en la cama y continuó -. Ahora, finalizada la conversación, me gustaría saber como va su elaboración...

Hermione respiró resignada. Se quedaría sin respuestas, una vez más.

- Bueno… Tras el intento fallido del fin de semana, como ya sabe, comencé otra… - comenzó - pero tampoco funcionó – Snape observó la frustración de la joven -. No conozco el motivo… y es lo que más me molesta – paró.

- Y…

- Comencé otra hace dos días y, de momento, parece ir bien – reconoció -. Pero como con la anterior me pasó lo mismo… no estoy muy segura…

- No quiero darte prisa pero, si para la semana que viene no has logrado una poción decente, estas convulsiones que acabo de tener serán lo mejor que me pueda suceder – parecía decirlo solo para agobiarla innecesariamente. Tambien ella sabía que no quedaban más pociones -. Es el problema de inmunizarse y dejar de tomar inhibidores Granger. Mi cuerpo se defenderá del veneno sin ninguna probabilidad de éxito, pues aun no está preparado del todo, y sentiré el dolor de la guerra que mi organismo libre contra este – la cabeza del profesor tenía su característica pose: mentón arriba y mirada había abajo. Adoraba mirar a la gente desde arriba -. No hace falta ser medimago para saberlo…

- Muy simpático… - soltó borde Hermione molesta por el evidente comentario y por el drástico cambio de actitud del maestro. De nuevo prepotente. Luego la sabelotodo era ella…

- Pasaré por alto ese comentario Granger – siseó Snape varios segundos después. Hermione se dio cuenta de su mala contestación y bajó la cabeza sumisa -. No te tolero esas confianzas.

Hermione bajó la cabeza tras ponerse roja.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó -. Es que me mete presión y…

- No le meto presión. Le digo la verdad – paró -. Le soy sincero.

Hermione asintió, ante la contradicción de Snape a sus palabras, resignada. Por mucha "verdad" y "sinceridad" que el hombre se molestara en lanzarle, era evidente que aprovechaba la oportunidad para meter presión. Era Snape.

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más. Durante varios minutos ninguno habló.

- Profesor…

El hombre no se inmutó pero escuchaba con atención. Si aquella estúpida Gryffindor volvía a insistir en su evidente soledad no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

- Estuve pensando… - era cierto. Esos últimos días se había dedicado a ir a almorzar con Aberforth y, en sus conversaciones, salían temas bastante sustanciosos que le daban algo en que pensar además de la poción.

- Viniendo de ti te creo Granger. Si lo hubiese dicho el señor Weasley lo habría dudado… - una vez más sarcasmo y no broma. Hermione estaba casi segura que la vez anterior su intuición le había fallado. ¿Cómo iba Snape a gastarle una "broma"?. Le encantaba meterse con sus amigos. La culpa era de ella: le había dejado tiempo para responder.

- Según tengo entendido, no llegó usted a saber nada de los Horrocruxes – dijo la joven -. ¿No?

Hubo una pausa en la que Snape aceptó evidenciado con la cabeza.

- Lo pensé al ver el anillo de Albus – le respondió Snape -. Pero le resté importancia creyéndolo imposible… Y, de ser asi, pensé que tan solo era uno y ya estaba destruido – Hermione había dicho "Horrocruxes".

La joven asintió.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Siete

- Siete… - el profesor estaba asombrado. ¿Cómo había alguien podido dividir su alma en siete partes? Una ya era todo un reto -. ¿Cuáles?

- Primero el diario de Riddle – le explicó. Snape asentía como si todo tuviera ahora sentido -. Tambien fue la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el guardapelo de Slytherin, el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, _Nagini_ y Harry.

- ¿Potter? – preguntó

- Si… - asintió la joven -. Al parecer, al matar a sus padres, sin quererlo, el que no debió ser nombrado, creó un último Horrocrux.

Snape pensaba, relacionaba.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigue Harry vivo?

- Porque, durante la guerra – parecía mentira que nadie se hubiera molestado en informarle de esto -, el que no debió ser nombrado le echó una maldición asesina, matando con ella, su trozo de alma, pero no a Harry.

- El Señor Tenebroso no sabía que había creado un séptimo Horrocrux.

No era una pregunta pero Hermione negó con la cabeza de todos modos.

- Por eso era tan importante que os entregara la espada de Gryffindor.

Tampoco preguntaba.

- Con ella rompimos varios Horrocruxes – asintió

- ¿Y el resto?

- Con veneno de los dientes del basilisco de la Cámara Secreta – respondió Hermione.

Snape asintió y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Aun se le hacía demasiado grande la idea de crear siete Horrocruxes. El haberlo echo demostraba el increíble poder del Señor Tenebroso, de la magia oscura, y sus ansias por sobrevivir a la muerte.

No era un secreto su interés por las artes oscuras y, por tanto, no se molestó en disimular su expresión de asombro.

- Te agradezco la información Granger – le dijo finalmente, pasados unos minutos -. Pero ya va siendo hora de que te vayas – continuó -. Si mal no recuerdo, tienes una importante tarea por cumplir mañana.

Hermione asintió. Snape había aguantado ya demasiado tiempo su compañía, por lo que decidió que ya era conveniente irse. Cogió su saco vaquero y se levantó.

En el momento en el que la joven castaña desvió la mirada de su maestro, este colocó la suya en su huesuda mano derecha, anteriormente rodeada por las dos finas y suaves manos de la Gryffindor.

No lo reconocería ni muerto pero, en cierto modo, su contacto, le había tranquilizado.

- Buenas noches profesor – se despidió Hermione sin girarse a mirar y se fue.

--

--

--

--

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se vistió rápido para bajar a desayunar y esta cuanto antes en el despacho de Snape. A las 10 finalizaba el reposo pero, por si acaso, siempre estaba ahí una hora antes de lo previsto.

Bajando las escaleras se cruzó con Ron. Ambos pararon al verse. Era domingo… ¿Desde cuando Ron madrugaba los domingos?

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañado

- No nada – respondió Hermione -. Solo que… no te esperaba. ¿Dónde fuiste? – le preguntó – o… ¿dónde estabas? – intentó corregir. ¿Por qué había dado por hecho que se había ido?

- No… - la mirada de pelirrojo se perdió unos segundos -. Estaba corriendo – dijo incómodo.

¿Eso era una excusa?

- ¿Corriendo? – la expresión de Hermione fue de total asombro -. ¿Un domingo por la mañana?

- Si, ¿qué pasa? – se había ofendido - ¿No puedo ir a correr?

Podía haber estado corriendo pues iba en shorts y estaba sudado pero, ¿un domingo?

- ¿Desde cuando madrugas los domingos Ron?

- Desde que corro – le respondió como si fuese lógico.

- Bueno… - comenzó a creérselo. Quizás fuera cierto y su pelirrojo amigo había tenido un arranque de responsabilidad decidiendo mantenerse en forma.

Ron continuó subiendo las escaleras aun incómodo con la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Ron! – se giró de nuevo -. La próxima vez me avisas y… voy contigo – la propuso -. Si no te importa… - ciertamente, le hacía falta. Más por soltar adrenalina que por mantenerse en forma. Necesitaba descargarse.

Ron asintió confundido. No se imaginaba corriendo con Hermione. Seguro que se cansaría rapidísimo y tendría que parar por ella. Suspiró resignado cuando la joven castaña se perdió de vista por el cuadro y continuó el asenso.

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor casi se choca con Neville. Mientras ella entraba él salía y, como la puerta no era lo suficientemente grande, justo por el mismo lugar.

- ¡Neville! – soltó al casi chocar

- ¡Hola Hermione! – le saludó este animado

- ¿Qué haces aqui? – echó un vistazo al comedor y pudo comprobar que, además de ellos, tan solo estaban la profesora Sprout y el conserje Filch

- Pues no lo se… - Neville estaba evidentemente extrañado -. Yo… yo estaba con la profesora Sprout… ayudándola porque…

Hermione le miraba interesada.

- Porque… bueno, hay una plantación de pubrilias en el invernadero 2 y es necesario…

- Trasplantarlas de amanecida – Hermione lo sabía -. Ya…

- No podía ella sola y bueno… a mi no se me da mal – esa sosa humildad de Neville ante la única cosa de la que podía fardar hacía gracia a Hermione.

- ¿Qué dices Neville? Si se te da muy bien herbología…

- Bueno… - su compañero se puso colorado -. ¿Vas a desayunar? – la siguió por el Gran Comedor

- Si – asintió ella.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Claro Neville – volvió a asentir -. No te hace falta ni preguntar – le sonrió mientras se sentaba.

Neville saltó la mesa del Gran Comedor para sentarse enfrente de su amiga.

- ¿No estás emocionada? – le preguntó tras unos segundos

- ¿Por qué debería estar emocionada? – no lo entendía la verdad. Más que emocionada debía de estar nerviosa. La poción continuaba su segundo reposo y no estaba segura de si había salido bien.

- Porque el año que viene estudiarás aquí otra vez… - su joven sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo la miraba al recién aparecido tarro de cereales. Ya no se acordaba ni de eso. Se le antojaba tan lejano.

- Quiero decir… este año no tuvo que ser muy… divertido. Supongo que a ti, entre otras personas, el saltarte un curso…

- No te creas que me costó tanto Neville. Era lo que tenía que hacer y bueno… - suspiró -. Ya me has dicho tú que, de todos modos, tampoco aprendiste mucho.

- Ya… pero eso fue por lo que fue. Me dediqué más a incordiar a los Carrow que a estudiar… - de eso si se sentía orgulloso y lo dio a entender enderezando el torso. Gesto que Hermione relacionó con su antiguo profesor de pociones, siempre tan orgulloso.

- Yo tambien habría incordiado – se rió -. Habríamos sido todos fugitivos de los Carrow…

- Y de Snape – terminó la frase Neville. Hermione había intentando no decirlo pero, al parecer no hizo falta.

- Te recuerdo que gracias a Snape el martirio de los Carrow fue menor… - puntualizó

- Igualmente Hermione… no se de qué habría servido – esta vez el que suspiraba era Neville -. Si quieres mi opinión, puede que lo que Harry dijo fuera cierto… pero, ese hombre no es bueno Hermione… No hace falta ni que te lo diga – se reprendió evidenciado -. Lo conoces tanto como yo…

O quizá más, pensó la joven castaña. No se podía negar que lo que decía Hermione era cierto. Podía haber limitado a los Carrow pero, aun asi… era Snape y disfrutaba martirizando y menospreciando a los alumnos.

- Ya… - fue lo único que consiguió decir

- Me han dicho que se recupera… - hubo una pausa en la que esperó la respuesta de Hermione pero, al no encontrarla, continuó - ¿no sabes nada?

Hermione negó.

- Lo mismo que tú Neville – había terminado sus cereales y se estiró para cazar un plátano, movimiento que aprovechó para no dejar ver su mal disimulado rostro. Si que sabía algo, mucho en realidad.

- Me dijeron tambien que fuiste tú quien lo encontró… - de nuevo el silencio y la continuación. Esto incomodaba a Neville porque le hacía parecer que hablaba solo- … ¿no?

Hermione asintió mientras comía el plátano. Necesitaba fuerza.

- En realidad no lo encontré Neville. Sabía donde estaba – le explicó -. Simplemente fue a buscar su supuesto cadáver y bueno… descubrí que… estaba vivo…

Neville la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Él temía a Snape más que nadie y, imaginarse buscando su cadáver le era horrible.

- Que mal… ¿no? – su rostro dejaba ver incomodidad

- No… mal no… - respondió Hermione, al contrario que su compañero, muy cómoda -. Bien por él… Quiero decir – intentó disimular su comodidad -, mientras no nos moleste más… ¿no?

- Claro – Neville estaba verdaderamente liberado desde que había terminado su reclusión indefinida en la sala de menesteres y no pudo mostrar una expresión de alivio ante el hecho de no volver a ser molestado por Snape.

Hermione se compadeció de su amigo. Ya no era el pequeño y regordete Neville Longbottom, ahora era alto y bastante estilizado. No tenía el cuerpo grande como, por ejemplo, Ron, pero si se asemejaba al de Harry, algo más delgaducho. Había dado un considerable estirón en los últimos años. Aun asi y a pesar de todos sus logros en la rebelión contra Snape y los Carrow, Neville continuaba teniendo un rostro bondadoso e ingenuo.

- No debes preocuparte más – le sonrió Hermione

--

--

--

--

Al entrar al despacho de su profesor le llegó un intenso aroma ácido que la alarmó de inmediato. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y giró a la derecha en busca de la mesa donde reparaba la poción.

El caldero desprendía un delgadísimo hilo de humo lila oscuro. Hermione se acercó y la miró extrañada. Estaba espesa y no era exactamente asi como debía encontrársela. Se suponía que debía volverse más líquida y oscura.

Buscó los pergaminos en su saco vaquero y se dirigió hacía la mesa donde, hacía ya varios años, Snape había reprendido a Harry y Ron por su "incidente" con el sauce boxeador y el coche del señor Weasley. Era la única silla en toda la estancia y acostumbraba a usarla bastante a menudo.

En ocasiones se sentía incómoda sentada en el mismísimo despacho de Severus Snape pero no iba a estar siempre de pié. Eso si, no tocaba ni miraba si quiera la montaña de papeles que en esta había. Tan solo se sentaba a descansar. Leyó los pergaminos:

"Tras el segundo reposo la poción debe quedar de un tono violáceo oscuro y desprender un leve hilo de humo del mismo color. Además, su apariencia debe ser líquida y brillante." 

La negra, diminuta y apretada letra del profesor de pociones era elegante a pesar de la tristeza y reclusión que inspiraba.

Nota: Adquiere estos rasgos minutos antes del fin del reposo. 

Esta vez la letra era suya y se encontraba más bien sucia y mal hecha pues no había podido, tan si quiera, apoyarse en nada cuando Snape le dictaba los pasos que no estaban escritos.

Suspiró aliviada. Aun había esperanzas de que funcionara. Quedaba media hora para el fin del reposo. Enrolló los pergaminos y los colocó sobre la desordenada mesa con cuidado. La verdad, habría agradecido que esta no se encontrara tan repleta, pero no hacía nada molestándose por eso. El profesor nunca previó que alguien, además de él, utilizase el lúgubre despacho.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione los dedicó a hacerse una y mil preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cómo había creado la poción? ¿Cómo consiguió el veneno de _Nagini_? ¿Cómo no había previsto Snape que necesitaría pociones después del ataque? Y… de haberlo previsto, ¿qué habría echo? ¿Llevar 20 pociones encima?

Quizás no 20 pero, mínimo 1 debió llevar. Si no Hermione no entendía cómo había sobrevivido la primera semana. Pero, en caso de llevar una encima, ¿dónde? En el hospital le había guardado todas sus pertenencias y, evidentemente, él no podía levantarse y buscarlas.

Una y otra vez repetía las preguntas esperando asi encontrar las respuestas sin mucho éxito. ¿Qué haría cuando se recuperase? ¿Le permitirían regresar a Hogwarts por sus pertenencias? En caso de no ser asi, ¿tendría que seguir haciéndole la poción indefinidamente? No le agradaba la idea.

Finalmente se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de las pociones. Ya debía estar lista.

Cuando echó el primer vistazo no pudo evitar dejar salir una gran sonrisa. La poción estaba violácea oscuro y líquida esta vez. Había salido bien pues, la vez anterior, no había llegado ni a coger el color.

Cogió los pergaminos y los abrió:

"Depositar las 10 gotas del ingrediente especial"

El ingrediente especial estaba en el dormitorio. Tenía que entrar pero… ¿cómo?

Se acercó y, con miedo, elevó la mano para posarla en la fría piedra. No sabía si se abriría a ella. Hermione suponía que Snape quería que entrase en busca del ingrediente especial pero, aun asi, quizás, debiera avisarlo antes.

No hizo falta colocar la mano en la pared. La piedra desapareció antes dejando libre la entrada al dormitorio y, por tercera vez, Hermione respiró el agradable aroma de su interior. Decididamente, si era asi como olía Snape de verdad, ese hombre no debía morir. Antes habría que condensar ese olor en una colonia o algo por el estilo.

Hermione entró y, automáticamente, la chimenea prendió. No hizo mucha llama de todas maneras pues la habitación estaba bien alumbrada por los ventanales.

La joven se acercó al más grande, en la pared transversal izquierda de la que ella había salido, y comprobó, sorprendida, que, ante ella se disponía la misma vista que, semanas atrás, frecuentaba en la azotea de cerca de la casa Ravenclaw. Era, aunque desde un punto algo más bajo, la misma vista: el bosque se perdía en el horizonte y el sol brillaba encima del lago. Era precioso.

Snape debía conocer la terraza pues, donde se encontraba su dormitorio, no podía tener semejantes vistas. De hecho, no podía tener vistas ningunas, vivía en las mazmorras. Una prueba delatadora de que las ventanas eran mágicas, como las de San Mungo.

Finalmente se giró hacia el dormitorio. Aun tenía la misma ropa de cama pero, tan intacta que no tenía ni una mota de polvo. Evidentemente, los elfos mimaban excesivamente ese dormitorio.

Se dirigió al vestidor y, con cuidado, posó la mano en la puerta ahumada del cajón. Esta desapareció y dejo ver claramente las pociones en su interior.

Había dos frascos. Hermione se preguntó una vez más de dónde los habría sacado. Como no se dedicase a estrangular a la serpiente mientras su dueño no la viese no se imaginaba cómo había obtenido tal cantidad del veneno.

Cada frasco era, aproximadamente, del tamaño de un yogur pequeño y dentro había un líquido blanco y líquido, muy líquido.

Tomó uno de estos y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar de nuevo a la mesa del despacho donde preparaba la poción. Buscó su varita y, con un sencillo hechizo cuentagotas, echó las 10 correspondientes a la poción.

Inmediatamente esta se volvió negra oscura y burbujeó levemente.

Cerró el frasco del veneno y buscó los pergaminos de la poción. Snape no se había molestado en escribir el final por lo que, esta vez, la única letra que había era la de Hermione.

Nota: Después de poner las 10 gotas del ingrediente especial esperar junto a la poción durante 4 horas. Es posible que esta se enfríe y tome un color grisáceo. En tal caso, echar una pizca de propóleo en polvo y otras 5 gotas del ingrediente. Dejar reposar, de nuevo, 4 horas. 

Hermione suspiró resignada. Debía estar ahí 4 horas, como mínimo, ahí sentada, en el lúgubre despacho, observando la poción. Ni si quiera picando ingredientes o buscándolos en las estanterías. ¿Qué había más aburrido?

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa del despacho mientras enrollaba los pergaminos una vez más. Pero antes de sentarse se percató asombrada de que la puerta al dormitorio continuaba abierta.

A lo mejor debía colocar el veneno en el cajón de nuevo. Pero, ¿y si tenía que usarlo de nuevo?

Intrigada introdujo la cabeza por la abertura esperando encontrar un elfo doméstico o algo dentro que pudiera explicar el motivo de que estuviera abierta. Era increíble la gran diferencia entre estar dentro y fuera del despacho.

No había nada ni nadie fuera de lo normal. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la silla. Colocó los pergaminos en la mesa y esperó.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se entretuvo mirando a las musarañas y jugando con una esquina rota de la mesa.

Y si…

Se levantó y volvió a introducir la cabeza en el dormitorio. La mesa donde se suponía que Snape comía era firme y sin duda podía soportar el peso de un caldero.

Corrió hacia donde estaba la poción y, con una mano, levantó el caldero del atril que lo colocaba encima del fuego que ya llevaba apagado desde ayer. Con la otra mano cogió el frasco del veneno y, asi, dispuso su partida al dormitorio.

Efectivamente, la mesa aguantaba más que satisfactoriamente el peso del caldero. De hecho parecía que encajaba y todo.

Satisfecha, Hermione se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa y cogió aire. Aunque el caldero era mediano tirando a pequeño, pesaba bastante y, además, había tenido que hacer equilibrio con el frasco y su varita.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo y vio la alfombra de los colores de Slytherin. Se agachó a tocarla y comprobó que su tacto era cálido y agradable, por lo que decidió probarla y se sentó en ella.

Buscando una posición cómoda apoyó los brazos hacia detrás y miró el enorme ventanal con esa maravillosa vista que tanto conocía. Se estaba bien.

Se le hacía difícil recordar al frío y desagradable profesor Severus Snape sentada en la confortable alfombra pues ni por un momento se lo podía imaginar dentro de la acogedora estancia (todo había que decirlo, por muy acogedora que fuera, al estar en las mazmorras, era bastante fría. Algo que arreglaba la chimenea). En cambio, mientras estaba en el despacho, siempre tenía la imagen de su antiguo profesor presente. El frío despacho hacía honores a su dueño pero el dormitorio no.

Poco a poco se fue recostando hasta quedar totalmente acostada y, finalmente, terminar durmiéndose.

--

--

_- ¿Eso es todo profesor? _

_- Si Granger._

_- Bien… _

_- Recuerde que no debes dejar esos pergaminos por ahí sueltos. Mantenlos a tu lado siempre Granger y, desde luego, no los pierdas. _

_- Claro profesor._

_- Recuerde, a tu lado siempre. Siempre…_

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada de la alfombra y, rápidamente, se dirigió al despacho. No pudo evitar poner mala cara al perder el confortable calorcito del dormitorio pero esta se fue al comprobar que los pergaminos se encontraban donde los había dejado.

Profundamente aliviada los tomó y volvió al dormitorio.

Se había quedado dormida y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Miró al reloj y comprobó que casi las 4 horas.

Se asomó al caldero y lo vio frío y grisáceo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevar así?

Fue al despacho de nuevo en busca del propóleo pero no encontró nada. En la estantería donde se suponía, debía estar, no había sino un frasco vacío. No podía ser, necesitaba el propóleo.

Volvió al dormitorio y abrió el frasco del veneno esperando que con eso bastara. No podía estropearse ahora, no ahora que casi la conseguía.

La poción volvió a ser negra pero seguía fría. Se iba a echar a perder.

Hermione, frustrada, miró al techo mientras su cerebro se movía a 1000 por hora, cuando, por sus ojos, pasó un cartelito que ponía "Propóleo". Se le iluminó el rostro.

Justo enfrente de ella, en un estante, había un frasco con propóleo en polvo. Era evidente que el caldero no encajaba en la mesa por casualidad. Ella no había sido la primera en colocarlo ahí y, por supuesto, ella no había colocado el propóleo en el estante. Snape también hacía la poción en su dormitorio.

Cuando echó los polvos la poción volvió a emitir el leve hilo de humo. Perfecto.

Hermione se sentó satisfecha y cogió aire. Tendría que esperar otras cuatro horas pero, todo lo que ella podía hacer estaba hecho.

Solo faltaba el resultado final.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

¡Por favor! Cualquier error, decidmelo!  
He tenido poco tiempo de corregirlo y bueno... agradecería ayudas :)

Ya tng el capi 8 hecho y... solo digo que la historia promete! Pasará algo que... bueno... digamos que... hmmm... algo cambia!

PEACE&LOVE

anikoko


End file.
